


Till death do us part

by MinxChu



Series: Eyes of a Psychopath [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Murder, Choking, F/M, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Masturbation, Murder, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, Stalking, Swearing, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 36,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinxChu/pseuds/MinxChu
Summary: Never, never he would have taken his eyes off you.WARNING: This story will contain Rape/Non-Con, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Voyeurism, Kidnapping, Swearing, Some underage scenes.
Relationships: Michael Myers/Reader, Michael Myers/You
Series: Eyes of a Psychopath [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851469
Comments: 175
Kudos: 552





	1. Welcome to Haddonfield

Haddonfield.

This will be the new place you will be living at.

Your foot stepped into the crunchy golden-red colored autumn leaves laying on the ground and you looked curiously around. Age 10, due to the job of your parents, you all had to move into this small town. As for you, you didn't like it at all. You had to move far away from your friends and you didn't know anyone here in Haddonfield. What if you never make friends and stay alone? Who would play with you? And what if the other students bully you? All these thoughts made you feel anxious.

"Honey, are you alright?" Your mother asked you, breaking you from your thoughts. She was carrying one of the small boxes and looks from her shoulder at you.

"No... I wanna go back home, I miss my friends already!" You cry to her and pout annoyedly over her question. How could you've been alright in a non-familiar place? And it looks dull and boring to you anyway.

Your mother let out a sigh and walks towards you, still holding the small box in her hands. She bends down to reach your height and gives you a sympathetic smile.

"Don't be like this darling. You make mommy very sad when you frown like this. Haddonfield is a beautiful calm place and you will find new friends I promise you that," the box is resting on her crouching knees as she strokes the top of your head gently.

"But you make me sad too...I don't like this place and what if no one likes me? I will play alone and have no friends anymore."

"Don't be silly honey, of course, you will find friends, you are my lovely cheerful bunny." She assured you and gives one last pat on your head as she stands up. You look up at her and keep frowning, "grown-ups never understand children."

"Marleen, where are the keys for the garage?"

Your father passes by and looks down at you while holding a tower of several small boxes in his hands, almost covering his view to the front. "Hush Hush little bunny, don't stand in the middle like this or you get hurt." Annoyedly you step back and put your small hands into your jacket pockets.

"It's in my bag. Ugh! Princess? Could you please give the garage keys to your father? I'm busy."

Why it has to be you? You were already annoyed to move to this town and with your childish mind, you just don't wanna help them in any way. For a child, you were pretty much rebellious like a teenager already but at the same time very soft and caring inside. Your manners were always topics around friends and family members. Simply a well-raised child but with an attitude yet very smart.

"Yes, mom!"

You yell so she can hear your answer. The car wasn't really a car but a truck that your family had rented to take their stuff from the old home to this new house they bought. Yes bought, it couldn't get any worse now. The thought that you have to stay in this boring town forever made you cringe. Your father's car was behind the truck and you hoped that the bag would be in the car and not the truck, it would be hard to get it out if it was in the truck.

You open the car door and find luckily the bag. After taking the keys out, you run back to your father who is waiting at the garage door.

"Thank you, darling. Do you wanna help your Dad with cleaning up and sorting the boxes into the garage?" He asks you teasingly, clearly knowing your answer would be a no.

His question meets the response of you pouting and looking away, crossing your small arms in front of your chest.

"My my, I'm just kidding. How about you go check out the new garden we have? Or you help your mother with taking the stuff out of the boxes?" Really? You didn't ask for a new garden, nor you want to help with anything.

"Our house had a beautiful garden too with many flowers and many birdhouses! Why do we need to move here Dad? I don't like this place and Mom won't listen to me...Can we please go back home?"

Your father raises a brow and laughs loud, what is so funny to him?

"But this is your Home princess, Haddonfield is your new home and you will like it once you find new friends, ok?"

New friends? That's exactly what you were worried about but it seems like your parents couldn't understand your childish view. Usually, in small towns, people all knew each other and of course, the children knew each other too from the neighborhoods. They would all be friends for years surely.

"And what if I don't make new friends...?" You question your father and watch him open the garage door with the keys. "You sure do. You're a unique girl and I don't say this because you're my precious daughter, but it's the truth. Your aura attracts people." Confused you blink a few times and watch him taking the boxes inside. Aura? What Aura? You didn't quite understand what your father mean by this. Not that you really care anyway.

"Don't just stand there, help me to get things inside or go help your mother," He orders you and you just walk off.

You still couldn't understand why they had to move here to this town? There are so many places and this place gives you nothing but the chills. The streets are so calm and you weren't used to places like this. Before moving to Haddonfield, you lived in a big city with crowded streets, just a lively place. And now? All you see is boring houses next to each other and only birds singing.

Without any interest, you walk still towards the garden to take a look at it. Your parents never included you into decisions like this, of course not, you were still a child after all. All they ever would ask is which fast food restaurant you wanna eat at?

"Oh wow... This is our new garden? No way!" The view was anything but pleasant to you. There weren't any bushes or flowers, nor a fountain, nothing. Panicky you run into the house, upstairs to your mother and grab her hand quickly. "MOM!?" you pull on her hand and she loses her balance for a second.

"D-darling? What's wrong with you? What happened?" Your mother asks you worriedly and turns around, looking down at your furious smaller body.

"The garden! What's wrong with it? Where are the birdhouses and flowers and all the-" You started talking so fast which made your mother tilt her head and look confusedly at you. "Wait, wait honey. Please take a deep breath in and out, then you tell me what happened, okay?" What happened? Isn't it obvious? The most important part of the house to you didn't have anything which you were used to seeing.

"MOM, the garden! It has nothing! NOTHING! It looks worse than a graveyard! Where is the fountain or all the flowers and bushes? Or the pretty birdhouses?"

"Oh honey, you scared me...We can always add those things into our garden. Why can't you just give this place a chance? It will only give you a bad time if you can't accept living here," right, like you weren't aware of this fact. Of course, you wouldn't accept this place, not even in a hundred years. You let go of your mother's hand and look up at her with a disappointed look on your face. She smiles and ruffles your hair, "Cheer up, we have a lovely neighborhood here and several children are living at our street too."

"Come let me show you your room," Marleen holds your smaller hand in hers and walks towards an empty room with a big window in it, boxes placed on each side of it. Your eyes widen, this room is so bright and gives you a comfortable feeling by just looking at it.

"That's my room?" You ask her while she mentioned seconds ago that this will be your room. She nods and smiles at you.

Happily, you run to the room and inspect it while it hadn't been even decorated yet. Clearly overjoyed that you had finally a big room, you walk towards the window and smile. The room you had before moving to Haddonfield was much smaller and had only one window, making it look most of the time gloomy. This one was much bigger and so much light came through the window.

"Do you like it?" Marleen asks you and steps in, still smiling at you. "Yes! I love it so much! Thank you!" You run towards her and hug her tightly.

Marleen laughs at your lovely gesture of showing your appreciation and hugs you tightly back. You were a single child, your parents wanted to give you all the happiness in the world. As a smart child, you knew your parents tried to bring you a baby brother or sister but all you knew was that it didn't work out apparently. Therefore they often pampered you more than even needed. But that didn't matter, you were their precious daughter no matter what.

A smile forms on your lips again and you willingly start helping to unbox the boxes in the corner, helping your mother Marleen. After a few hours, most of the things were at the place they belonged to, the same for the furniture. The good thing is that even before today, your parents had moved some stuff into the house days ago. You all walk into the garden to have a break. Your mother had made already some potato salad and you all were eating it hungrily. Moving in somewhere new took a lot of hard work you realized.

"Can I go and walk a bit around? I'm bored..." You ask your parents and they nod, "But don't go too far away okay? You're not familiar with the streets yet so please stay close and be careful," your father tells you while finishing his beer. "Yes, yes Matthew."

"Not by name little lady!" He scolds you and frowns. As kind as your parents are, they surely are strict about some stuff and wanted you to respect certain rules. Not calling them by their name was one of them. Marleen smiles and gestures you to just leave with a wink. You let out a sigh and walk off, rolling your eyes like a grownup, typical parents.

Slowly you start walking out of the house and look up to the trees, imagining them in Halloween decorations. After all, it is the time of the year for all the spooky decorations and costumes very soon. You are one of those girls who loves Halloween. Although you are also a lot into those fluffy pink stuff like all girls in your age, you always had a tomboy side too and loved the action and scary things. Usually, you should get along with guys due liking often similar things yet that wasn't the case. You hated boys and always had fights with them in the past at your previous school.

Curious as you are, you start inspecting the homes on the street. Boring, they all look so similar and you hate it. Well, at least you have your own big, very big room which cheers you up. A sudden chill runs down your spine. You have the feeling that someone is watching you. Cautiously you look around the street, analyzing each house but no one was standing there or staring at you. How did you feel like this suddenly? It is a weird feeling you couldn't shake off. Probably just some wrong sense you've got, or maybe not?

A noise from a tree makes you jump. Curiosity is such a bad thing and good children shouldn't be so curious that's what your mother told you. But you couldn't control that feeling. You've always been a really curious child, always. You walk towards the tree and look up, nothing seems to be there. "Huh...but I'm sure I heard someth-"

You whisper to yourself and suddenly a dark shadow jumps down from the tree which makes you gasp in shock and jump back instinctively. You trip over your feet and fall back on your butt. "O-ouchie... Ouch! Huh? A cat..." You cry to yourself and stand up. This place sure is creepy and you still have a weird feeling but you can't explain to yourself what exactly makes you feel creeped out. It's just a calm street nothing else.

What you know is that you won't stand here to figure it out. Quickly you went off your heels and back to the new house your parents are resting in its garden. "Hun? Is everything okay? What happened?" Marleen asks you. "N-nothing! Mommy, don't you wanna finish decorating? I help!" Matthew places the glass of beer on the table and gives you a stern look, "She is probably daydreaming again, don't worry."

Marleen looks at you but stands up, walking to the living room with you. Matthew cleans up the dishes and takes them inside. The living room was mostly done with decorating and only your room and the room of your parents was left.

After a few hours, the doorbell rings and you call your mother to open it. She walks with a tissue in her hand towards the door and opens it. Again curiosity took over you and you peek from behind the kitchen door to see who came and what they were talking about. Slowly you step forward and see a woman and man, both seem to be around the same age as your parents are. The woman is holding a pie and looks very friendly. You can hear them introducing themself.

Deborah is her name and the name of the man next to her who must be her Husband or Boyfriend is Ronnie.

Your mother introduces herself too and invites them in. You can hear how Deborah declines, not wanting to bother your family at this whole newly moving in situation. You already like her, she seems like a friendly and kind person which you can't say about the man next to her. You have a weird feeling about him. You always had this gut feeling even as a child and most of the time it did come out correct. 

Marleen suddenly calls out for you.

You walk towards the door and your mother steps aside, introducing you to the couple in front of you. Shyly you give them a smile as they tell you their names, which you already know after you eavesdropped.

"My...What a charming little girl you are, don't you think so too Ronnie?" Deborah asks the man next to her who is having his eyes fixed on the rather expensive furniture at your home, not really interested in talking.

"Yes love, she really is an adorable child, can't say that about yer children haha," his hand reaches down to your face and pinches your cheek, leaving you to cringe at him.

"Anyway, gotta go it was nice to meet you. Let's have a meeting soon and see each other more often." He walks off and leaves Deborah standing alone, having a fake smile on her face which was visible to even a child like you. Your mother gives them an awkward smile and Deborah tilts her head, handing the pie over to Marleen. "Ronnie jokes around a lot, please don't mind him."

Deborah was about to leave but your mother follows her to see the house they are living at. You follow them too and look around. They talk to each other and to your surprise, the house is exactly in front of yours. It sure does look like Marleen is getting good along with Deborah. They stand in front of her house and keep talking. Your gaze wanders to their house and you look at the window.

There is a small blonde head peeking, staring down at you. You rub your eyes with both of your small hands and blink several times, did you see wrong?

No. The person with long blonde hair who you can't tell is a girl or boy from this distance is still staring at you. How awkward. As cocky you are, you stare back. Children usually move away once they get caught peeking but this person at the window doesn't seem to care about being caught staring at you.

"Honey? Hey!" Marleen calls out for you. "U-uhm...yes?" Quickly you turn your head to her. She is about to leave and is waiting for you. Slowly you follow your mother after saying your goodbyes to Deborah. Strangely you don't dare to turn your head and see if the person is still watching you.

As you walk to the door of your house, you slowly turn your head to take a glimpse of the window again.

No one was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate Kudos a lot! ❤️ And as always, thank you to all people who give kudos and comment! It means a lot to me! Both from users and anons!
> 
> Thank you very much and see you in the next Chapter! ❤️


	2. Invitation

"But someone was staring at me, mom!"

It was your first day at your new home in Haddonfield. The last night you slept on an ouch. Your bed wasn't ready yet but your father promised you he will finish preparing it for you so you can start decorating your room and give the last few touches to it.

Marleen was cleaning the dishes and listening to your story that someone was apparently staring at you from Deborah's house.

"Are you sure? Maybe your mind played tricks on you again," tricks? Fine, you are a child but that doesn't mean if you say something it has to be taken in a joking way. "What? No! There was a blonde head peeking from the window! Someone was looking at me! I've seen it!"

Your mother smiles and giggles softly, handing you over the plates so you dry them. "Deborah's husband...I mean boyfriend? I'm not sure but he did mention they have children, maybe one of them got curious about his or her new neighbor." You look at your mother and remember that Ronnie person. "Ronnie you mean, I don't like that guy..."

Marleen turns to you and gives you a stern look. "You can't dislike everything and everyone in this town darling." Oh sure bet you can. Didn't she realize something was off about that man? He was constantly checking the living room. Maybe Marleen was so deep in the conversation with Deborah that she didn't notice it. 

"Ok whatever! But...but that person at the window was staring at me...It was creepy..."

"Don't make such a fuss about it. It was a curious person just peeking, end of the story little lady," Marleen shouts at you and walks out of the kitchen. You dry the last plates and look out from the kitchen window, at least you can't see from here the 'creepy house'. After drying the dishes, you walk upstairs and poke the shoulder of your father who is in your room finishing building your bed as promised.

"Hello, what takes a dreamy princess to her reign?" Matthew smiles at you and continues to hammer the nail into the wood.

"When do you think it will be finished? I can't wait to finally put my things around the room!" You tell him cheerfully and watch him hammering the nail loudly. Playfully you place both your hands on his ears, "Ear protection Dad!" Your father smiles and laughs, turning around to face you. "It still takes a while, maybe you wanna go to your mother and see if she needs help with anything?"

Your cheeks puff out and you look away, "I don't wanna talk to mom, she never listens to me..."

Matthew stands up and ruffles your hair gently, "You've been grumpy since yesterday, does it bother you so much that we moved to this town?" Why does he ask such question if he knows that all your grumpiness comes from the fact that you were forced to live in this boring town?

"Yes and I don't like staying here, it's a creepy place." You look up to your father with the saddest look possible. No use, he pats you on the head and leaves for a break, leaving all his handyman items on the ground.

You walk to the window and tiptoe to look outside. Unfortunately for you, the window someone was peeking at you from is facing the direction of your room. At least there wasn't some weirdo looking from the window at you this time. You stare outside and let out a small sigh. The avoidance of your mother specifically connected to the topic that you hated everything about this place made you feel left out from everything and alone.

The window is open and a soft autumn breeze caresses your hair, it feels good and makes you feel a bit refreshed. You turn around and walk downstairs and see your mother on the phone, talking to someone.

"Who is mom talking to?" You ask your father who is in the kitchen and is eating his lunch.

"Oh I don't know, maybe a friend of hers? She probably must have given the phone number to this place to her friends," he assumes and takes another bite of the sandwich.

"I see, Is it ok if I go out for a bit? Just in front of the house."

Your father nods and reads the newspaper from the morning while still eating his lunch.

"Mom I'm heading out, I will be close to the house don't worry," surely she didn't hear it because there isn't any answer coming from her but a burst of laughter can be heard. You shrug and walk upstairs to take a small ball from one of the open boxes in your room. You were going to gymnastic classes and you wanted to continue the training no matter what and where you would have been.

Excited you run down the stairs and walk a bit further away from the door, close to Deborah's place without noticing it. You did a little warm-up before starting to balance the ball on your arm and throwing it several times up and down. Of course, this wasn't considered for you a real Rythmic gymnastic practice. Your clothes aren't thin enough to make sure you hit the right balance yet you wanted to do a little workout instead of walking around the home pointlessly.

"Oh no! Please!"

The ball flies to the direction of Deborah's house as you are throwing it to the front and you shut your eyes, holding your ears with both hands, scared that it might break the window of their place. Instinctively, you hold in your breath. Did it hit the window of their home? You won't know till you open your eyes.

Slowly you open your eyes and breath out relived. The ball is rolling at their door and stops after a while. That would be so embarrassing and bad if you had broken their window after day one of moving into your new home. You notice that it starts to suddenly roll into your direction. "Yes come here, I don't wanna get close to this creepy house." As it rolls closer to you, you bend down in an attempt to pick it up. A sudden feeling of being watched hits you. Your throat suddenly feels dry and breathing feels harder for you.

You were holding your arms out towards the ball. It felt like a thunder strike, a warning which made you freeze on spot. Someone is watching you again, you can sense it yet you don't dare to look to the direction you know someone would stare at you from. You look around, straining your ears for any sound. Anxiously you swallow the gulp in your throat and pick up the ball, standing up again from the bending position. You raise your head and you look at the window.

No one is there? This is impossible. You felt such a strong feeling of being watched. Was it a wrong alarm? While holding the ball in your hands, you walk back to your place. After feeling being watched you definitely didn't wanna continue practicing outside. You ring the doorbell and look one more time to the window of Deborah's house. Are you slowly starting to feel paranoid?

"Oh good you are back honey, I was about to pick you up." Marleen tells you while drying her hands with a towel. The house smells like your mother's famous roast beef.

"Did dad tell you I'm in front of the house?" You ask her while taking your shoes off.

"He didn't but I knew my smart girl wouldn't go too far away." Now you're smart but other times you aren't?

"Do we have guests today? You made roast beef and you only make it for special occasions," your head peeks to the table Marleen was standing at and peeling some potatoes. "Yes but we don't have guests, we're invited to the Myerses tonight.

"Myers? Who are those? The people from yesterday? Does that mean we will visit Deborah's place where that crazy Ronnie lives?" This surely will hit the nerve of your mother.

"What?" Marleen huffs and looks at you with angry squinted eyes, "Didn't I tell you many times don't talk like this? You don't know their family yet so stop acting like a grown-up person. Judging shouldn't be done by a minor" And now again she tells you to stop behaving maturely while other times it's 'Can you stop acting like a child?'. Your parents sure couldn't decide how you should behave sometimes.

You walk to the counter table and take a glass of water, "I'm not coming mom..."

"That's not up to you to decide. The first impression is always important and the Myerses seem like a very friendly family." Yes exactly, but that Ronnie guy gives you only the chills. So much about the first impression is important.

"But I don't like to come...Can I just stay at home with Dad?" You kinda know that the answer will be a no but you ask anyway like it would make a difference.

"Matthew is coming too. Stop acting up and go take your bath, we need to be ready around eight." Your frown turns into a scowl as you walk towards the stairs to pick your clothes and a towel from the boxes in your room.

After taking your bath you went back to your rather empty room and meet the red velvet dress, socks, black leather shoes with a ribbon attached to it and hairband your mother had placed on a drawer.

"MOM?!" You yell while holding the hairband with a ribbon decorating it. This all looks so dolly like. You didn't dislike cute outfits but you didn't wanna wear this for tonight.

Marleen steps into your room and crosses her arms in front of her chest, "Not ready yet? Hurry up we're getting late hun," she walks to you and grabs the red velvet dress.

"I don't wanna wear this. If her children see me with that outfit they will laugh at me..." you whisper and pout at your mother.

"That's not true, you look beautiful in it! Now stop complaining and let me help you to get ready."

That is really unfair. Why do you have to go there and look like a doll? A doll brand new out of a package. You wish you grow up faster so you could decide freely on what to wear and what to do. Marleen sits down behind you and brushes your hair gently. At first, she wanted to braid it for you but by the end, the hairband did the job and she kept your hair open, resting on your back and shoulders.

"Why you didn't wanna come tonight?" She asks you and stands up.

"Because...I don't know... Their house is kinda weird."

Your mother turns you around to check if everything looks fine, "Do you say that because a child was peeking from the window? That would be silly." You blush and look away. It's indeed the reason you didn't wanna come over to the Myerses, maybe another reason is that Ronnie too.

"Of course not! I-I'm just not in the mood that's all!" You respond rather defensively and keep looking away embarrassed. Marleen shakes her head and smiles. She walks to her room to get ready too. You walk down the stairs to the mirror on the floor. Critically you analyze yourself, it just looks stupid how you look like. 

"This looks horrible..." you murmur to yourself and your father walks to you, patting your head gently.

"You look gorgeous! Really beautiful. Did you escape from a castle young princess?" He asks you jokingly and smiles genuinely while looking down at you.

Why he isn't honest? You're sure he knows it looks too posh for just a neighborhood meeting. "Dad, just be honest, this looks really too much, doesn't it?"

Matthew looks at you from the mirror and scratches his chin, "Well your mother always tends to overdo some stuff, but you look cute in it," he walks closer to you and pokes the ribbon on your black hairband, "Especially this..." 

It looks like he is about to burst into laughter but keeps holding himself together. You narrow your eyes while looking up to him. That's not even funny. So it does look ridiculous? Great, now everyone could laugh at you tonight.

Marleen walks down the stairs. She is wearing an elegant blazer set with high heels, holding a small pouch. "Matthew? Really? Will you ever learn how to do your tie?"

You watch her walking to your father and adjusting the tie around his neck. He sure is clumsy with the tie thing. Each time your family wanted to visit somewhere, your mother had to fix it for him. Marleen places the pouch on the counter table and holds a big plate with the roast beef, decorated with small potatoes and other vegetables in her hands.

"Let's go, I don't wanna arrive too late."

It is only passed seven but your mother is always in a rush when it comes to invitations. You all leave the house and walk to Deborah's house. Your father rings the bell and quickly adjusts his sleeves once more. The door opens and you all get greeted by Deborah. Ronnie comes to the door too and your father and he introduce themself to each other. You listen to their small conversations at the door and kick your foot in a boring way back and forth while holding your hands behind your back.

"Oh, darling please come to the door!" Deborah calls out for someone and you look with curious eyes behind Deborah. A groan can be heard from behind and the person walks towards the door.

"Wha- That's the creepy person who was watching me!" Instantly you point straightly with your index finger at the person you recognize whose blonde hair is reaching till their neck.

The person who seems to be around your age, if not the same age, raises a brow and takes a look at you from head to toe. Seems rather annoyed to see you in front of their place and narrows their eyes at you but stays silent. Something is weird about this person you can tell. It looks like it's a boy with the way the person is dressed. He is wearing ripped jeans, some T-shirt with a band printed on it.

"You were staring, not me." The boy breaks his silence and stares into your eyes, creeping you out. Why you're feeling so chilled just by his look at you?

"D-dear...please..." Marleen warns you and you immediately take your finger down which was pointing to the boy in front of you. Your cheeks flush into a red shade and you forcefully introduce yourself to him.

Deborah looks down at her son and gives him a gentle push on the back. He rolls his eyes annoyedly and looks back at you.

"Michael...Michael Myers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate Kudos a lot! ❤️ And as always, thank you to all people who give kudos and comment! It means a lot to me! Both from users and anons!
> 
> Thank you very much and see you in the next Chapter! ❤️


	3. The Myers Family

There was a tension in the air between you and Michael.

He stares at you and you stare back and no one wants to lose this 'contest' of staring.

"Why do you stare at me?" You ask the blonde boy suddenly. You were staring at him too but according to your rules, girls can do that but boys can't. Michael doesn't answer and ignores you. He looks at your parents silently and the back to you again, "You're ugly." The boy shamelessly tells you and there is an awkward silence among everyone. Did he just really call YOU ugly? You?

You want to answer something rude back but strangely your usual confidence fades away. You start blushing and part your lips but nothing comes out of your mouth. There is steam building up inside you and you have to let it out, somehow.

"U-Ugh!" explodes out of your mouth which makes you feel even more stupid now and you didn't even plan to let out any reaction like this but it just came out. Ronnie starts laughing and looks down at you amused, "How cute, look at em, they already like each other ya see that Deborah?"

"No!" You and Michael respond at the same time and give each other a deadly glare. Again there is a tension between you two and Deborah decides to cut off this kindergarten. "My apologies! Please come in!" She smiles and steps to the side, making room so you all can enter. Your parents walk in and you follow them slowly. As you pass by Michael, you let out a sassy "Hmpf," and turn your head away from him, looking completely do another direction.

Marleen hands over the big plate to Deborah and she is getting humble about it, telling your mother she didn't have to do so much for them. Ronnie and your father walk to the living room and you follow them. Deborah tells Michael to go to the living room too but you didn't turn around to see if he is coming or not.

Your eyes wander to the kitchen and you take a look at their living room. It kinda looked dirty a bit and simple decorated, nothing too fancy. The friends your parents usually visited and spend time with were different from this family but somehow they seem to get along better with the Myerses than their own friends. Your father is chatting with Ronnie about Soccer and football and they both seem to be rooting for the same teams.

Deborah and your mother are at the kitchen and it sounds like they're getting along too, exactly like the first day they've met.

The only people who didn't get along apparently are you and Michael. You both argued already at first glance. You sit down on the couch and no Michael is around, he didn't listen to Deborah? Your mother would teach you a lesson if you didn't listen to her so you didn't really dare to ignore her commands but this boy seems to not care at all and probably went back to his own room.

"Hey!" A feminine voice greets and you turn your head to see a girl walking towards the living room. She seems older than you, probably a teenager already. You notice that her clothes are pretty much revealing as she passes by and ignores you sitting on the couch, greeting your father only. How rude. Didn't she see you or is she ignoring you on purpose? Did that rat Michael tell her to behave like this?

"So you're our new neighbors?" The girl asks and sits on the couch next to you. 'Yes we are and I'm included too' you think to yourself as the teen adjusts her tanktop and smiles. "You don't have a boy my age?"

Deborah walks to the living room with your mother and places a serving plate on the table with drinks on it. "Judith, stop," she tells her daughter and walks back to the kitchen.

"Yer having a boyfriend and ask if they have a son? Hahaha! That's my Jud!"

Ronnie adds and takes a drink from the serving plate, offering it to your father. His humor is really weird. Not only his humor but him as person.

Judith takes a drink and hands it over to you. Did she finally notice you? You thank her and take a sip of the orange juice, clearly a non-alcoholic drink while the rest seems like cocktails. "You look like a doll in that dress, haha," Is she complimenting you or making fun of you? Her undertone did sound mocking.

"Thanks..." You take another sip of your drink and she starts drinking her cocktail too, crossing her legs.

"Why you don't go and play with Mikey?" Mikey? Is she referring to Michael? Well, maybe because you both dislike each other? "Uhm, I guess he doesn't like me that's why?" you respond politely back and look at the drink in your hands.

"Ah, don't worry, he is a loser and always rude, nothing personal." Why does his sister talk about him like that? Does she dislike Michael or something? Although, he does have some attitude.

Your mother and Deborah join everyone at the living room and Marleen compliments Judith, oh she is so beautiful, right. The girl giggles and starts talking to your mother. This is maybe more entertaining for your parents but not for you. With the families in the past, you've could at least get along with their children. You really hate Haddonfield no doubt.

Maybe the way you acted made the blonde boy angry? You were pretty rude to call him out like that at the first meeting. It made you feel guilty suddenly and you stare on your feet covered in long white sock.

The sudden call of your name breaks you out from your deep thoughts. You look at Deborah who is smiling at you. Knowing yourself, how deep you can sink into your thoughts, you were sure Deborah must have called your name several times until you heard her.

"You're okay dear? Please don't mind Michael...He isn't a bad boy but has his own ways of showing his feelings," feelings? Which feelings? The only feeling you sensed coming from him at the first encounter was pure hate.

You look to Deborah and smile back, "It's ok, I was kinda rude to him so I understand if he doesn't like me."

Deborah places her hand on her chest in an awed way, "Don't say that! You're such an adorable girl!". Sure, but not in Michael's opinion apparently.

A half-hour passes and Deborah stands up to make the dinner table ready. Your mother was so clingy today. Deborah already told her she doesn't need to help with anything but your mother insists to help her which is met by Deborah's appreciation.

"Judith, go and call your brother, we will eat dinner soon." Deborah orders her daughter.

She looks to the kitchen and lets out a frustrated sigh, "Why me? Fine," Judith complains but stands up and suddenly looks at you, "Hey, come with me, will you?" The older girl kinda orders you now and you stand up and nod. Maybe that's a good chance to apologize to Michael if you hurt him in any way.

Judith leads the way and walks upstairs. You follow her quietly and feel a bit anxious. What if he gets aggressive? Not that he gave any signs of it. He looks like a calm boy who isn't much into talking. Yet a gulp forms in your throat as you both walk towards his room.

She knocks on his door.

"Hey loser, come out, we eat soon." Silence, Michael doesn't answer back

"You weirdo! I said get out! NOW!" You stare at Judith who is knocking repeatedly on the door. Patience doesn't seem to be a thing to her.

"Did she leave?" Michael's voice can be heard asking but he doesn't open the door.

"Just open the door Michael, I bring you, your new friend, she is actually waiting for you." You weren't waiting for HIM but okay, you act like you overheard this one. There is again a silence, what's wrong with him?

"Whatever," you both can hear him murmuring behind the door and he finally opens it. You look at him and he looks back at you. Judith starts walking away and you grab her hand instinctively so she doesn't leave you alone with him

"Wh-whats wrong? You both aren't kindergarteners anymore, talk it out, my god." She hisses and walks off to her own room.

Michael stays silent, is he waiting for you to start a conversation? Or is he waiting for an apology?

"I...I'm sorry if I was rude to you okay?" You break the silence and play nervously with your small fingers. Damn, your ego just shattered. As kind and friendly you are, you hate apologizing, especially now. He had been staring at you from the window and now you have to apologise. The blonde boy shrugs while he stands at the door. Did he accept your apology?

He remains silent.

"Hey! I said I'm-"

"I'm not deaf," he cuts you off coldly.

"Can you leave now?" That boy has zero manners. You apologized to someone like him, Waste of time.

"You're rude, I don't like you!" You stick out your tongue. Michael stares at you and raises a brow.

"Likewise," he answers and closes the door in front of your nose. You blink and stare at the door, he can't be any ruder, can he? As you are about to knock on his door, you pull down your fist. Maybe it's for the best to leave him alone now. Slowly you walk downstairs and head to the kitchen.

"Can I help with anything?"

Deborah smiles and tells you to go to the living room, there isn't much left to do. You nod and stand next to a chair in front of the dining table. Judith joins and to your surprise, Michael walks down the stairs too. You see his gaze fixed on you. You look away and sit down. Why is he always staring at you? Maybe he finds you really ugly and just looks at you for that reason.

Everyone is sitting at the table now and starts eating. There are random conversations and questions like from where you came, what the job of your parents is, and such.

"How old are you?" Ronnie asks you.

"I'm ten years old."

He chuckles and looks at Michael, "Michael too! That's wonderful, he found a new playmate."

The blonde boy stays silent but narrows his eyes at Ronnie. His eyes meet yours again and you caught yourself looking at him too. Looks like you both look at each other often. Is he staring at you on purpose? Or it might be that he isn't aware of it happening, just like you and it happens completely randomly.

"He probably scares her away just like all the other children on this street," Judith adds and keeps eating her food.

"That's not true, Michael likes to have friends and doesn't scare anyone away," Deborah defends her son. To you, it does look like it's hard to approach Michael. He seems like an uncommunicative, taciturn, quiet, tongue-tied person. If he stares at the other children like he does with you, then it's understandable why other children are scared of him.

"I'm sure she would love to be friends with Michael," Matthew smiles at Michael and then, looks at you. Your nose wrinkles and you make a cringed face. No way, never. Why would you want to be friends with someone who called you ugly? Michael stares at you briefly and looks down on his plate again. he always tries to analyze you whenever he has the chance to do so or maybe it's indeed the reason he dislikes you both personality and appearance-wise.

"Oh did you register her already to a school?' Deborah asks Marleen. "Not yet, we were looking for a good one," your mother responds.

"Please let me know if you need help with it, we're living here for a long time so don't hesitate to ask anything you need to know."

Marleen nods and the topic changes randomly. Matthew and Ronnie start talking too. You would probably talk to your 'New friend' too if you both didn't dislike each other.

You scratch your cheek with one finger and look to Michael. Again, he is staring at you. He doesn't care you catch him each time looking at you and keeps taking a look at you anyway. You blush and start to feel nervous. It feels awkward if someone is looking at you that often or better to say constantly. You try to reach the salt shaker with your hand but it's too far from you. Michael watches you but doesn't bother to help you.

He picks up his glass and you don't dare to take a look, he is probably watching you. Nervously you play with your fingers and look down on your lap. Couldn't you all just leave already? Everyone had finished their dinner and it's just chitchatting at this point.

"Why do you both just don't talk to each other?" Judith asks you and looks at Michael.

"Whatever," Michael responds and rolls his eyes, stretching his arms lazily. He isn't interested in talking to you but he likes to watch you. Where is the logic at this? This time you stay quiet, hoping this night ends soon and you go back home. You already dislike this blonde boy in front of you and he surely feels the same way towards you.

Finally everyone stands up and Deborah thanked your mother for bringing food with her. Your mother thanked her too for the invitation and you can hear how they assure it won't be the last time they meet again. Ronnie places his hand on Matthew's shoulder and tells him something about knowing a good bar he wants to take your father to.

You and your parents walk to the door. You all say your goodbyes and Michael comes to the door too, forcefully. His hands are in his jeans pockets, looking on the ground this time. You look at him and stay silent too, how childish of both of you.

"You both sure are humble to admit you like each other, don't worry it comes with time." Ronnie laughs and jokes around.

Slowly you followed your parents out but turned your head. Why? In hope that Michael says something? You weren't sure.

You see him staring at you...Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate Kudos a lot! ❤️ And as always, thank you to all people who give kudos and comment! It means a lot to me! Both from users and anons!
> 
> Thank you very much and see you in the next Chapter! ❤️


	4. Accepting

Few days had passed after your first encounter with Michael.

You were already scolded by your mother the same night. Apparently, you were really rude that night towards him. Marleen had warned you that if this happens again, you won't get pocket money for a whole month.

You walk down the stairs and sit down to eat breakfast. You wanted to finish decorating your room so it feels finally like a room for you. There were still boxes in each corner and you didn't unbox much the last days. Marleen wanted you to do this mostly alone so you learn to do your things by yourself and without anyone's help.

"Good morning honey," Marleen places a bowl of cereals in front of you and your father greets you too. He is getting ready for work and finishes his breakfast at the same time, moving around the house. "Good morning mom," you yawn sleepily and look at her. She smiles and sits down on a chair next to you. You start eating your breakfast and watch her writing some stuff down.

"What are you doing?" Yes, you ask her but you weren't really interested to know exactly what she is doing.

"You know we need to register you to a new Elementary school so I was checking which ones are good and have an available spot open just in case the one we looking forward to registering you at won't work out.

Right, you completely forgot the school stress. Nice that your mother reminds you of it while you eat your breakfast. "Deborah told me Judith went to a good one, the Haddonfield Elementary school," you look at her and your eyes widen, you almost choke on the cereals.

"Does that mean she sends Michael to the same school? "And you wanna register me at a school he is attending to? NO!"

Marleen gives you an angry look, not raising her head from the small notebook in front of her on the table, "Who said you will decide about it? You will attend to the school me and your father confirm to be good for you." That's again so unfair, can't she see you and Michael didn't get along at the first meeting already? How can she think it's a good idea that you both visit the same Elementary school?

"B-but mom..." The desperation was clearly hearable in your voice, not that it makes a difference to the decision anyway. "Calm down you act like that boy is gonna hurt you. From what I've seen, he is very calm, calmer than even you." What does his calmness have to do with his weird personality?

"Not all calm people are good..." You whisper under your breath.

"And not all calm people are weird or bad, stop thinking he is a bad boy ok?"

You stay quiet. There is no point to argue with your mother about it. If she makes up her mind about something, it's impossible to change it. She raises her head and sees you staring at your bowl with sad eyes. "Hey, stop making such face. No one said you need to share the same classroom. The chances that this happens are so low dear," Marleen strokes your head and smiles at you.

"We need to go today, can you get ready quickly after finishing eating your breakfast?" Marleen stands up and walks to the door, talking to your father who is about to leave. You stand up and place your bowl into the kitchen sink, so much about a free day and decorating your room.

You walk up the stairs and go to your room. At least your bed was usable again. Your windows didn't have curtains which made you feel a bit uncomfortable. You knew that your window was in front of either Judith's room or Michael's. Although you were already upstairs at their place, you didn't know which window is the one facing yours. You were too mad to pay attention that night.

Stretching your arms, you walk to a drawer and choose a pair of jeans and a grey pullover. Marleen came to your room and was dressed up already.

"Honey hurry, Deborah is waiting for us." Deborah? Why didn't your mother tell you that Michael's mother will drive you there?

"Deborah? Will Michael come too?"

Your mother laughs and adjusts the watch on her wrist, "He is at school princess, of course not." You completely forgot you were new in this town and Michael wasn't so obviously he already attends school and doesn't need to register anywhere. 

"Why Deborah wants to help you? Doesn't she work?" You ask her curiously as you take off your shirt and shorts, standing in underwear in front of Marleen. "Are you asking about things again which aren't your business?" Marleen frowns and waits for you at the door of your room.

"What? I'm just asking...Don't get so fast mad mom," You roll your eyes and finish dressing up.

"She doesn't work at these hours so she offered to give us a ride to the school," your mother gestures you to come closer and you walk to her. She fixed the fold at the end of your jeans.

"Aha, I see...But why not? Why she works at night?"

"Enough, hurry up and go down. I will come too. Ah and you better be grateful towards Deborah, understood?" You nod. Weird behavior of your mother. Does Deborah perhaps...

"I said hurry up! Will you go now or do I have to make you?" Marleen shouts annoyedly at you. 

You run down the stairs and respond with a loud and long yes. Quickly you put on your sneakers and open the door.

"Hello cutie pie, ready to see your new school?" Deborah is leaning against her car and flips the keys in her hands, smiling at you. If you answer honestly, it would be a no. Your mother told you to be grateful and it sounded more like a threat. You nod and walk towards Deborah, "I can't wait!" Deborah sees you smiling at her. Well, the smile was forcedly put on.

She opens the backseat door and you enter, sitting down. You see Marleen closing the door and putting the keys into her bag, greeting Deborah cheerfully. They both enter the car and Marleen thanked again Deborah for her kindness. Deborah laughs warmly and shakes her head, telling your mother it's no huge big deal and she already likes her new neighbors a lot. Seems like the only people who don't agree to this view were you and Michael.

Deborah starts driving and you look bored out of the window. "Hey gorgeous, are your grades good?" She asks you and looks from the rearview mirror to you. "I-I guess so..." You didn't wanna boost with your grades so you kept your answer neutral towards her question. "I'm sure you're a smart girl, Marleen did a splendid job raising you." Marleen and you both blush at her remark. Deborah is a really kind, warm, and a lovely person. How did Michael turn out so cold? 

"About a few days ago...I'm sorry if Michael was rude to you. He often has problems with let's say...making friends." It looks like Deborah is apologizing from Michael's side, of course without his consent. That boy wouldn't apologize on his own obviously.

"No, it's fine. I mean was rude too so I understand it, please don't worry!" You respond.

She smiles and starts to talk with your mother again. You keep looking out the window. Is Michael maybe by any chance a school troublemaker? Or is it the opposite and he gets bullied? It made you start to think that he might feel left out and is afraid to get hurt and that's why he acts so cold and distanced. Maybe, in fact, he does want to be friends with you? It's hard to read him but of course after only meeting him once you shouldn't judge him in any way or make assumptions about that boy.

After a while of driving you arrived at the Elementary school. You step out of the car and look around. It looks kinda normal here and not really gloomy or bad. Deborah leads you and your mother to the school principal office. Children your age were running in the halls and it was really loud in the hallway. Maybe it's their break time already?

You keep walking and see the lockers at the side. Your eyes were distracted to take a better look at them. A sudden impact with someone makes you fall back on your back.

"Ouch!" You raise your head and see a boy with brown hair hovering over you.

"Watch out man," His eyes stare into yours briefly. He quickly stands up and runs off.

"Excuse me?" You shout and slowly stand up too. You turn around and he wasn't there anymore, why was that person in such a hurry?

"Honey! Where are you? Follow us or you get lost." Marleen calls out for you and you quickly follow her.

"I'm sorry! I got distracted." You let out a sigh as you walk behind your mother, is this town cursed or what? Everyone seems so rude here. At least you didn't crash into Michael. There is a saying that people who dislike each other actually attract each other. That would make sense in your case.

Deborah shows the office and waits outside. You and your mother go inside the office.

There was half-hour talk about your grades with principal Chambers. Your papers were all ready and the principal seemed amazed by your grades. They were rather good compared to many students here. He told your mother there were three spots free in three different classes. It will be announced within a few days, the latest a week in which class you will be placed at. After talking a bit more, the conversation was over and everything went rather smooth.

So, you should be able to go to school within a week.

"And? Can she register here?" Deborah asks Marleen.

"Yes, luckily there are three more open spots."

"That's wonderful Marleen, Michael is here too. If she needs help with anything I'm sure he will help her out," you look at her and pout. To her, it's a 'Sure thing' while to you, that's pure fantasy that someone like Michael would help you with anything. He didn't even bother to help you to get the salt shaker that night. So much about helping.

As you walk behind Deborah and Marleen, you take a look at your surrounding. So this will be your new school then, amazing. It's already annoying that Michael lives in front of your house, now sharing the same school? At this point it doesn't wonder you anymore that so many bad things happen, it's Haddonfield after all.

After Deborah drops you off and your mother thanked her for today, you go inside your home and take exhaustively your shoes off. "What's wrong? You sigh so much today," Marleen asks you and walks to the kitchen, starting to prepare lunch. Your father works today halftime so he will be joining you both for lunch.

"Nothing..." You walk towards the fridge and take a drink out from it, sitting down on the chair in the kitchen.

"Don't tell me you don't like the school. I've told you, you can't dislike everything and everyone here in Haddonfield." she starts cutting some onions and other vegetables.

"I don't like this town, this dumb Lampkin lane, I hate everything about this place and you know it!" You tell your mother and drink the juice. "Again? didn't we have this topic for days now? Stop."

Stop? Maybe if she has seen how Michael acted, she would understand why you don't like this place or your new school.

Matthew arrives and greets you all, "How did the registration go today? Did they accept her?" He asks while he unties his tie, placing his briefcase on the couch in the living room.

"She got accepted and she should be able to go to school within a week," Marleen responds and gives your father a kiss on the cheek.

"That's great, Who is overjoyed now?" He looks at you and you roll your eyes. Surely not you.

You stand up and hold your drink, walking upstairs to your room. Maybe you should accept how things are? Your mother is right, it's childish to pout at everything happening. Slowly you walked to your window and looked outside. So this means you and Michael share now the same school. Will you be lucky enough this time and be placed in a different classroom at least? Time will tell.

"He won't accept me as his friend...I'm sure about it," you keep looking outside and take a sip from your drink. Your eyes wander around, watching the rustling of leaves in the trees, the typical autumn weather. It makes you daydream about the city you lived in before moving to Haddonfield. You really did miss your friends and your old house.

Your gaze wanders to the window Michael was looking at you from. Quickly you shake your head and close the window. "Geez..." The last thing you need now is overthinking about that damn window facing towards your room. You walk to your table and take a notebook out, it's your diary.

"I completely forgot to write down everything that happened..." Before leaving the city, you and your best friend had promised that you will write down everything that is happening in the absence of each other.

Whenever you both would be grown-ups, you would exchange the diaries and read each other's life events within the past years. You found the idea lovely and agreed to it. Tears form in the corner of your eyes as you open the diary and place it on the table.

"Ugh! No time for crying, there is so much I need to write down." A small tear hits the paper of your notebook.

You rub your eyes and take a pen, vision still a bit blurry.

"Dear diary..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate Kudos a lot! ❤️ And as always, thank you to all people who give kudos and comment! It means a lot to me! Both from users and anons!
> 
> Thank you very much and see you in the next Chapter! ❤️


	5. Thank you

Several days had passed.

The school principal had called your mother, telling her you can come to school from Monday on. You were displeased. Not about the fact that you can go to school again but that Michael was there too. You promised yourself you won't judge him over one meeting but it felt hard to not do so. His way of talking and insulting already left a bad image in your head while Deborah swore her son isn't bad.

Your room was already decorated by now. Most things were back on their place and only one box which had your fan articles was left open. You've collected a few marvel figures and you loved some rock bands too. Michael was wearing that day a T-shirt too with the band KISS printed on the front. If things didn't turn out so strange, you would have liked to talk with him about it.

Sitting on the ground, you were taking out some of the figures. Distracted by your figures, you didn't realize your mother came into your room. "Hey, I see, you wanna place them around...Can't you just leave them in the box hun?" Marleen asks you and watches you taking out a few other figures from the box. She didn't really like those figures nor the fact that you liked them so much. Marleen was a bit oldfashioned and to her, such figures were considered 'boyish'.

"Mom, you know I love them and I won't change my mind," it wasn't the first time your mother asks you to just leave them in a box or to not display them in your room. There had been arguments in the past that you can keep them but not put them around your room. Same for the posters.

"At least don't hang around those posters with those weird men wearing makeup and black clothes on your walls..." She grumbles and watches you. "If you listen to me, I will listen to you too," you respond cockily and don't bother to look at her. Marleen walks in front of you and raises her brows, "Not like this. Anyway, I was about to tell you we have guests tonight." She walks to your window and pulls the curtains away.

"Guests? Who is it?" You aren't really eager to know yet you still ask her.

"I invited the Myerses for dinner." Myers. Why? It can be anyone but why them?

"WHY? Mom? Do you really have to invite them over?" Marleen looks down at you, "You better don't complain again. The Myerses are a wonderful family and Deborah helped me a lot lately. Have you forgotten she helped with your school registration?" Stupid question, how could you forget that it was Deborah's idea to go to the same school Michael went to.

"I didn't forget..." You mutter while holding one of the action figures in your hand.

"See? So I want to see nothing but good manners, and, you will be polite towards Michael, understood?" Sounds like there will be another month of no pocket money if you disagree. You nod despite not agreeing with the 'Be polite towards Michael' part.

Marleen leaves your room finally. You stand up and place some of the figures on your drawer. Now that she made you angry, you started putting the posters all over the walls too. Annoyedly you throw yourself on your bed and stare at the ceiling. Maybe tonight will be different? Afterall you and Michael only met once and usually the first meeting is always awkward. It would be better if you both could become friends. It surely would make living in Haddonfield easier.

You stand up and look through your clothes. Your mother will decide for you most likely anyway yet you look through them to see if there is something you could suggest to wear tonight. You find among the piles of clothes a jeans skirt. This one always has been one of your favorite skirts during autumn or winter season. You would combine it with black hosiery and a black top, an AC/DC band top to be more specific.

After placing them on your drawer, you take a small box out from it. There were accessories in it such as Necklaces, and Earrings. Yes, earrings. Your mother went with you a year ago before you moved to Haddonfield to a doctor's office and let you pierce your ears. For someone like her, that was surprising to allow it. She is a strict person but on your tenth birthday, she decided to let you get your ears pierced. your constant begging throughout the year back then helped a lot.

You call your mother. Marleen walks into your room and picks up the jeans skirt, taking a skeptical look at it. "Don't tell me you wanna wear this for tonight. You have so many clothes and specifically, you pick out this set, really?" Her brows furrow as she keeps looking at the clothes on your drawer. You nod and cross your arms in front of your chest, "Last time you've decided for me. Now I want to wear this for tonight."

She starts to look through your clothes and finds a frilly dress, "Look, this looks prettier for a girl like you," what kind of girl is she thinking you are? She doesn't know her own daughter then and wants to forcefully push her ideas and standards onto you. You weren't a rebel for sure but not a barbie doll child either. Only the fact you liked pink stuff made your mother always think you're a dolly kind of person.

"Nice, but I don't wanna wear this." You tell her and sit down on your bed. Marleen walks to you and holds the dress in front of you, "It fits you perfectly hun, try it on." You shake your head in disagreement, "You told me yourself that if you decide for me, the next time I'm allowed to decide for myself!"

Your mother placed the dress on your drawer and picked up the skirt again. "This doesn't look appropriate for your age. I'm sure Matthew will agree too."

Marleen calls for Matthew and he walks into your room a few seconds later. "What happened?" He asks and looks at your mother and then to you, "What did you do again?"

"Nothing!" you respond. Matthew sees you pouting and Marleen walks to him, showing him the skirt. "Your daughter is eager to wear this skirt, don't you think that's a bit too much for a ten years old girl?" Hold on, is she trying to make your father take her side? She is pulling the father card again.

Your father takes a look at the short skirt. "Well, she is wearing hosiery below it..." He points at them on the drawer and Marleen grunts, warning him. "No I don't wear anything below it," you add suddenly and stand up from your bed. "Mom told me I can decide the next time for myself whenever she had decided for me. That's a rule! Are you two going to not hold your promises? Then I will never listen either to you two."

Matthew sighs and ruffles your hair. "Marleen, let her wear what she wants. It's nothing so revealing anyway."

Marleen throws the skirt on your bed and walks out of your room without a word, your father follows her. "Mission accomplished," you whisper to yourself and close the door. Usually, your mother would have thrown a tantrum but this time it was up to you to decide what you would want to wear. You look at your window and feel suddenly uncomfortable. Quickly you walk to it and pull the curtains. Have you become paranoid that your neighbor will watch you?

Most of the day you chilled in your room. Marleen wasn't pleased with your posters or figures but she didn't bother to give her opinion, knowing you won't listen to her oldfashioned mindset anyway. You stretch your arms while sitting on the ground and yawn, looking at the clock on your nightstand. "Huh...time sure passes fast." Quickly you jump on your feet and walk downstairs to the living room. The whole house smells like vanilla.

"Did mom bake a cake?"

Matthew turns his head around to look at you. "Yes and cheesy chicken casserole." He is sitting on the couch and watching the news. Marleen walks out of the kitchen and takes the tv controller from the table. "Matthew, we need drinks. Get up already! I've told you this hours ago," she spits angrily at him and your father stands up. "Fine, fine, I'm going now." He looks at you and smiles, "Do you like to come too?"

"She can't. She needs to take her bath and get ready," Marleen answers for you with a slightly annoyed undertone in her voice. She is probably still mad at you over the whole figure and poster thing, and of course your clothing decision for tonight. Matthew walks to the door and grabs his car keys and jacket, leaving the house.

"What are you waiting for? Go take your bath and get ready. Don't forget to clean your room missy, I will come and check it." Why do you have to clean your room? No one will be entering your room anyway. You wouldn't let anyone enter it. It's your private space. Even if tonight turns out different with Michael and you two get along, your room is a big tabu and you won't change your mind about it.

After taking your bath you walk to your room and pull the curtains away. It's dark outside and you can see the lights in the Myerses house. The room Michael was staring at you from has its lights turned on too. To who does that room belong to? Michael? Judith? Or maybe his parents?

"Silly...Why do I even care?" For someone not caring you sure look a lot in that direction. There was constantly a feeling of being watched.

You shake your head and keep holding the towel in front of your body. As you are about to let the towel slide down from your chest, you quickly pull it up and hold it back tight against yourself. Your head turns to the window and you start feeling really pathetic now. Michael might be a creepy boy in your eyes but he is still, in fact, a child like you so why are you afraid that a minor would peek and watch you dressing up?

"Cmon..." You whisper under your breath and forcefully put on a smile. No way that Michael is perverted at this age. No matter how hard you try to convince yourself to not bother with the window facing towards yours, you walk to the window and close the curtains. Relieved, you let the towel slide down and start wearing your clothes for tonight. You wear one of your shiny ear studs.

"Looks good!" The mirror in front of you reflects your true personality now. A young girl wearing a black T-shirt, jeans skirt and sneakers. Your hair is loose with a small side-tail held by a pink scrunchie on the top of your head. It shows your cool and cute side at the same perfectly. After all, you are a mix of both personalities.

You look for a silver bracelet your father had gifted you on your birthday and find it among the other accessories in a small box. "Found it," you wear it around your wrist and take one last look into the mirror. Perfect.

"Mom, I'm ready," you shout while walking the stairs down. Marleen walks to the stairs and watches you walking down. You can read it on her face she isn't pleased at all. Her narrowed brows and eyes, wrinkled nose show it clearly. "Is something wrong?" You question her and stop walking. "Something wrong? Do you really ask that young lady? Nevermind. Go and place the drinks on the table our guests will be arriving soon.

You roll your eyes and walk to the kitchen. It didn't make sense to you how your parents were eager to have contact with this family. In the past, they wouldn't really talk to such people. Yes, they were fast to judge just by people's looks and places they were living at. Deborah's place didn't look lavish or extravagant from what you remember. In fact, it looked messy and just fast cleaned up for her guests that night.

The doorbell rings suddenly and makes you jump. Marleen quickly walks to you and takes a look at you, "Don't forget-"

"Yes! Manners, yes yes, and yes!" You cut her off and she walks to the door. Feels like you're reaching it with your attitude today. Your mother opens the door and invites the family in. Ronnie and Deborah enter first, followed by Judith. Your eyes search for the blonde boy. "He didn't come?" you whisper to yourself and walk to the family to greet them too.

"Oh please come in Michael!" Marleen can be heard inviting Michael in while she was still standing at the door.

Your head turns to the door and there he is finally. Michael slowly steps in and looks around, his gaze gets stuck at you suddenly.

Marleen gives you a warning look, time to say hello to your 'Friend', right. You walk to Michael and try to put on the friendliest smile.

"Hello...Welcome!" Why does saying hello to him feel so hard? It feels like whatever you say or do is met by his silence. Marleen walks off and leaves you both alone. You start to feel nervous and don't know what to say.

The blonde boy parts his lips but stays silent. Did he want to say something? Hello back? Or maybe something rude again? His gaze wanders from your face down to your legs. You can feel he is taking a good look at what you're wearing tonight. Michael puts his hands into his jeans pockets and walks to the living room. It's obvious that he didn't wish to be here and Deborah probably forced him to join them.

You walk to the living room and sit down next to your father who is speaking to Ronnie. That weird guy takes frequently a look at you. Maybe your mother was right and such an outfit isn't so appropriate at your age? You turn your head to Michael who is leaning back on the couch next to Ronnie, resting his hands behind his head. He is looking at you but not into your face. His gaze is stuck on your shirt. Maybe he is a fan of the band AC/DC too?

Michael didn't seem to realize you look at him too. His eyes wander down to your legs. His expression looks bored but curious at the same time. Suddenly his blue eyes meet yours, giving you one of his usual stares. With red cheeks, you turn your head quickly away, why he always looked in such an immediate way? It makes a knot build in your stomach and creates an uneasy feeling.

That's for sure, you feel extremely uncomfortable tonight.


	6. Just like you

"Will you please talk to Michael?"

Marleen took you to the kitchen. You both were alone and she was making sure there won't be the same awkwardness between you and Michael like the last time.

"Mom...I just don't think he is interested in being my friend, don't you see how silent he is? Last time it was the same and it's the same again! That's not my fault!" You look at your mother who is checking up on the dinner in the oven. Marleen turns around to face you.

"Maybe your foolish mouth made him build a grudge against you?"

Foolish mouth? On whose side is your mother even on? Michael is not being cooperative at this either so why do you have to fix the situation? Not to forget that boy was and is staring at you. "I told you he was watching me and it creeped me out...He is weird!" You tell Marleen while sitting on the kitchen chair, resting your head on both hands.

"The only person behaving weird is you! You were simply rude to him, now go apologize and befriend him!"

Your jaw drops in disbelieve. Apologizing? you did that already and he chose to ignore it and tell you to leave. No way you gonna apologize to that weirdo twice.

"For your information mom, I already apologized the same night but he is a baby wuss! He told me that I should leave, you see? He needs to fix his attitude and behavior, not me." You keep watching Marleen who walks around the kitchen to get the dishes.

"I know my daughter better than anyone, you probably said it in a mean way, not regretful. He probably realized it and didn't accept your apology.

How nice. Your mother blames you for the whole situation and Michael is an angel now. What's the point to argue with her? Obviously, in your mother's view, you've started it and now you have to finish it.

"Marleen let me help you." Deborah enters the kitchen and smiles at you, walking to your mother.

"Oh no it's fine dear, you are my guest...please," Marleen tries to take Deborah back to the living room but the woman insists to help her. Good for you, now you can just leave without hearing your mother's complaints. You stand up and go back to the living room.

Judith takes out a magazine of her bag and starts reading it while Michael is being Michael, sitting silently next to the laughing Ronnie guy and doing what he can do best, nothing.

You sit down next to your father and ignore Michael. If he won't start talking to you, you won't either.

"What's wrong with you two? You act like stupid kids. Michael you little shit, just talk to her already."

She looks at Michael who is looking away, not paying attention to his bigger sister. It sure does look like Judith can't stand her little brother the way she talks about him and to him. Or maybe she is just rude like that, rebellious teenager perhaps.

"I'm talking to you Michael, stop acting like this!"

The blonde boy sighs and looks at Judith with an annoyed look. You can see that he whispers something under his breath.

"Leave me alone." His face turns to you, he stares at you coldly, "And you too."

You blink confusedly and point at yourself, "Me? What did I do?" That boy sure has nerves, you didn't even do anything or talk to him anymore after a hello.

"Whatever." He looks away and watches the TV. Judith frowns and shakes her head, continuing to read the magazine. Looks like even she joined forcefully but knows how to handle it better. Well, your mother doesn't see these moments to understand why you dislike the boy sitting in front of you so much. At least he is one thing, honest. You never liked people who faked their personality in order to get closer to you or your family. That's why you don't like that Ronnie, he sure seems like a fake snake.

Without any other option left, you start watching television too. What a boring night.

After a bit time passing, Marleen calls everyone for dinner. Matthew and Ronnie walk to the dining table, followed by Judith. You stand up and Michael stands up too at the same time. You both stare at each other.

"What's wrong?" You ask him, breaking the silence between you two.

"Exactly, what's wrong with that outfit of yours?" Michael asks you, looking at your legs.

"W-whats wrong with it?" You question the blonde boy back who is now looking at your shirt. "Nevermind." He walks off and leaves you confusedly standing at the couch. What does he mean? Does he mean your outfit looks bad? Maybe he is surprised that it looks so different from the first meeting.

"Nothing," you mimic him quietly and join everyone at the dining table. Marleen gives you a warning look again and you just shrug. What can you do anyway? Michael isn't fond of you and there is no reason to talk to him. Maybe you would change your mind if he tries to approach you for once.

Everyone starts eating, except Michael, he is poking his fork into his food. Ronnie tells your father that he should join him this week to a bar and watch a soccer game. Matthew laughs and tells him that hadn't watched a game like this, in a bar, for a very long time.

"Then it's time to do that again Matt," Matt? Ronnie knows your father only for like a week and gives him a nickname already?

"You're lazy Ron. Bet you oversleep it," Judith adds and smiles mischievously.

"Hey, hey there..." Deborah gives her a stern look, same as the one your mother usually gives you when she is upset. Parents sure are the same. "What? I'm just stating the obvious." Judith rolls her eyes and Deborah blinks several times fast, showing her daughter that this isn't the place to talk like this.

"Oh I was wondering, what are your hobbies dear?" Deborah looks at you and smiles.

"I do rhythmic gymnastics!" Deborah looks surprised with big eyes to Marleen, "Wow, your daughter isn't only smart but talented too!" You slightly blush and look down on your lap. Whenever people complimented you for something it always made you blush and feel nervous.

"She sucks at it," Michael suddenly adds. You look up to his direction. He was still poking the food in front of him, not even looking at you. You suck at it? So the day you were practicing, someone was indeed watching you and that someone was Michael, no doubt. Afterall he assumes you suck at it which might be due to the reason that you messed up the ball throwing part that day and he saw it.

"M-Michael..." Deborah is clearly distressed by her son's behavior tonight.

"That little..." Ronnie looks at Michael and was whispering something under his breath, it wasn't hearable what he was saying but it surely wasn't anything positive about the rude child in front of you.

Marleen feels the tension and stands up. "Let me clean up and bring the cake." Deborah thanks Marleen for everything she had prepared for tonight. She stands up and helps to pick up the dishes on the table. As she was about to take Michael's plate, the boy frowned and pushed her hand away. "I'm not done!" Michael snaps at his mother.

Ronnie and your father went back to the living room and Judith forcefully helped with bringing the dishes to the kitchen. 

"Mikey please..." Deborah looks down at him and sighs. You watch Michael who seems to feel annoyed and angry to be here. His tilted head is resting on his hand. He probably just wants to leave your place as soon as possible. Well, you can't blame him, you felt the same way the first night you visited the Myerses.

You stand up and take your plate to the kitchen. From the kitchen, you could see that Deborah is telling something to Michael who was nodding. She takes the plate in front of him and helps cleaning the table. Michael stands up and goes to the living room.

"Hun, you can go and join Michael," Your mother tells you while washing the dishes. You rather stay here in the kitchen if it means you can avoid that boy, even if it's for a few minutes.

"Will you go now?" Marleen asks you with an angry undertone.

"Yes!" You pout and leave the kitchen. As you walk to the living room, you see Ronnie and your father were sitting on one couch. Michael is sitting alone, watching some scary movie playing on the TV. You walk to the boy and sit down next to him, that's right, next to him. It's your place and you can sit wherever you want. The blonde boy turns his head to you and gives you a contempt look.

A gulp forms in your throat. Michael is a strange boy. There is no way to tell what he is thinking or how he will react next.

He stays silent but moves away from you, making sure there was a good distance between you and him. Good, it's not as you were eager to sit next to him anyway, it was the only free spot.

Marleen brings the cake to the table and serves some slices of it on plates. "Darling, give one to Michael please, and take one for yourself too." You stand up and walk to your mother. She was holding out two plates. You grab both and look to Michael who is still watching that horror movie on the TV.

"Michael come here," Deborah calls her son and the blonde boy walks over to you.

"How about you both go to the garden? You can show Michael around a bit," Your mother suggests which is met by you and Michael sighing at the same time. You both look at each other and you hand him over the plate. He takes it without a word and looks to his mother. No thank you? How polite.

"But mom..." You look to Marleen who was cutting the cake. "What? Didn't you say you want a friend?" She asks you and walks with Deborah to the livingroom. "M-MOM!" Your cheeks turn red and you look at your plate, why does she have to say it in such a way like you were eager to befriend Michael?

You look up again and catch Michael smiling faintly. He is looking at you but immediately looks away after your eyes met his.

Again silence. You both stand there and no one wants to take the first step.

"If you want...Just follow me I guess..." You break the silence and walk towards the garden. Surprisingly the blonde boy follows you to the garden. "Well, as you can see there isn't anything inside it yet so-"

"I'm not blind," Michael cuts you off and sits on the garden stairs. He looks to the front and starts eating the cake.

You look down at the blonde head and sit down on the garden stairs too, eating a bit of the cake. You parted your lips to talk to him but suddenly choke on the piece of cake, "Ughh."

Michael turns his head to you and raises his brows, "What's wrong with you?" There wasn't a need to ask in your opinion. He doesn't care about you anyway.

You cough and finally swallow the small piece. "I-I chocked on a small piece of that stupid cake!" The boy next to you gives you a confused look and looks back on his plate disconcerted.

He keeps eating the cake but suddenly looks at your shirt. You've noticed that he took often a look at it tonight.

"Do you like them too?" You ask him. "Yes...I guess," he answers without any excitement in his voice and turns his head away. Is it so hard for him to communicate with you? Or is he in general, not a very talk active person? You look away too and stay silent which creates again an awkward atmosphere between you and him.

"You look different tonight," You unexpectedly hear him telling you. It was the first time he started a conversation. You turn your head to him and realize he was looking at your legs. "Is it good or bad?!" your voice pitched and you covered your mouth from the embarrassing excited tone change in your voice you've let out.

"Better than the first meeting." He responds coldly.

So Michael prefers you to style in this way and not so dolly frilly. You start to blush and look sheepishly to him, playing with one of your hair strands nervously. The blonde boy tilted his head and looked back at you. Unlike your shy look, his face was blank, no emotion could be read in it.

His gaze wandered down your legs again and he stayed silent. It made you slowly feel uncomfortable. The silence, his stares.

"Do you guys have fun?" Deborah asks with a smile. If being silent and distanced is fun, then yes. Great timing of her, it was starting to get awkward again.

She walks down to you two and Michael turns his head to his mother, looking up to her.

"Can we go now?" He asks and places the plate on the ground. Deborah picks up the plate and ruffles Michael's hair who groans in response annoyedly. He stands up and looks down at you. You pout your lips and look away. If he can't enjoy your presence then he should leave indeed.

"KISS is a better band," Michael tells you and walks back into the house.

Deborah sighs and bends down to you, "I'm sorry...Please don't take it personal." You look at the woman in front of you who was smiling but with sadness in her eyes. "Don't worry Miss Myers, I don't mind..."

"You're such a cutie dear! Can I request something?" She asks you and grabs your hands gently, holding them. You blink confusedly but nod, to this woman you couldn't possibly say no.

Deborah tilts her head, "I know, I might ask for a lot..." She keeps smiling and continues, "Can you please try to befriend Michael?"

Your eyes widen and your cheeks turn red, your whole face started to blush. Befriending Michael? How is that possible if he is always so distanced? You look on your hands which Deborah was holding gently in hers.

"He isn't a bad boy... I promise you that," Deborah adds after seeing you being silent. She was still smiling faintly at you. 

"Yes...I will try."


	7. Class 5B

"Wake up, you will be late for school."

Marleen pulls away the curtains and the sunlight hits your face. You push the blanket over your head. "Five more minutes please..."

"Get up! Do you want to leave a bad impression on your first day?" She asks you and pulls the blanket away from your head. You sit up and rub your eyes sleepily. "I could care less..." Your mother hears you whispering. "Change that attitude of yours, will you?" Marleen walks to the door.

"The only person who needs to change their attitude is Michael." You mutter to yourself softly.

"Go wash your face and come down to eat breakfast." She commands you and closes the door.

You walk to the mirror on your drawer and let out a sigh. So today is your first day at the Haddonfield Elementary school. That means you will see Michael too most likely. Suddenly Michael doesn't bother you anymore but the thought that the other children will bully you for being new takes over. You brush your hair slowly and try to not think about it.

After brushing your hair, you take a pair of jeans and a red shirt out of your drawer. You walk quickly to the bathroom and get ready for the first day of your new school.

"Good morning, dad."

"Good morning, dear." Your father smiles and gestures you to sit next to him. You pull the chair and sit down. "First day at your new school, are you excited?" He asks you. "Yeah...so much that I can't even hold back my excitement," you answer sarcastically. Marleen places a plate in front of you and you look at the pancakes. Today you didn't have any appetite clearly.

"Eat up hun, and stop making such face." Your mother leans against the fridge and shakes her head.

"What face? I don't like Haddonfield so I already hate the school here."

Matthew takes a sip of his coffee and laughs, "How can you dislike the school if you didn't attend one single class yet?" Is that really a question or what?

You start eating your breakfast and Marleen checks your backpack for you. "Is everything inside?" She asks and puts a lunchbox inside your backpack. "Yes, mom." You answer annoyedly while rolling your eyes and finishing your breakfast. Your father stands up and takes his bag from the chair next to him, "I'm gonna drive you to school."

"Have fun at school honey," Marleen bends down and gives a kiss on your cheek. "Thank you.." You pick up your backpack and wear your sneakers.

Matthew walks to the car and you follow him, entering the car.

He starts driving and turns on the radio. "Do you really wanna go to school with that face?" He looks from the rearview mirror to you. "Yes obviously," you respond and look outside. "Why? Aren't you happy you're going to school? I thought you always liked it?" Yes you did but not here in Haddonfield where no one knows you and you don't know anyone either.

"Listen, isn't there Michael in your school? Look at the bright side, you aren't there alone at least." That's what you needed to hear, not. You chose to ignore your father because he doesn't seem to realize you and Michael don't get along. No one is understanding it apparently.

After driving around ten minutes, you arrive in front of the school. You open the car door and step out. "Your backpack!" You turn around and pick it up, how could you forget it? "I might pick you up, If not, your mother will come, have fun at school!" Matthew tells you and drives off. You stand confused in front of the school building. 

"Uhm...where I am supposed to go? Which class they put me in?"

Did your mother explain all those things to you while you were eating your breakfast and frowning the whole time? Perhaps you've overheard it?

"I guess I need to go to the principal..."

The floor is loud with children running around. You remember the path you walked with Deborah and your mother the day for the registration so you just use your memories to find the office. As you walk, you pass by the lockers and see a familiar blonde head at one of them. You try to take a closer look but decide to not waste time and walk away. Finally, after a little walking, you reach the office.

You knock on the door and principal Chambers opens the door for you. "Aren't you the new student at our school? What are you doing here?" He asks and you blush slightly, how embarrassing, you have to tell him you have no idea which class you got placed at. "I don't know which class I belong to..."

Chambers looks down at you, "Why? I thought your mother had told you that...Well anyway, let me check quickly." He takes a paper out of his drawer and adjusts his glasses, starting to read the paper. "Ah...Fine, follow me."

He gestures you to go out first and closes the door behind him. You follow him through the hall and stop at a door. " This one." Chambers points at the door which has a 5B written on the classroom plate. He opens the door and walks in, you follow him and start to feel nervous. It looks like the class had started already but the students stay quiet and looked at you surprised. 

"My apologies Ms.Pope. Let me introduce you to a new student." He introduces you to the class and you smile shyly, looking at the students. Your gaze wanders around and you suddenly see Michael sitting at the end of the classroom. "Y-you?!" Your finger points at him and you see his eyes widen. Is he shocked or surprised that you both have to share the same classroom from now on? Probably big shock for him.

"You both know each other already? That's good, the only seat available is exactly next to Myers anyway." Chambers tells you and points at the empty seat next to the blonde boy.

"Bu-But!" You look at him and move your hands frantically in front of your chest, " I, I don't know, I mean, Me and him, we don't-" All the students stare at you and start to laugh. You blush while principal Chambers was looking at you with his head tilted. Nice show you put on for the students.

"Something wrong?" The principal asks you a little bit grumpy. 

"N-No. I'm sorry."

Chambers coughs and gestures you to sit down on your seat.

You walk towards your seat and avoid eye contact with Michael. How Embarrassing. He probably just thinks you're a stupid girl, which he probably thinks of you already anyway, if not worse.

"Before I forget, come after class to my office." The principal leaves and your new teacher, Miss Pope tap several times on the table with her hand, warning the students to be quiet. "Alright enough, open your math books, page 29." You take your math book out of your backpack and flip through the pages. The teacher starts teaching her lesson and you notice that the boy next to you didn't even take out his math book yet. Maybe you should say something?

No. Michael will probably answer you rudely back. You look at the blackboard and pay attention to what the teacher is saying. Since you are new here and the teacher is new too, you couldn't' pay attention like usual.

Your eyes wander around the classroom. Some students weren't paying attention and were chatting. Frequently they take a look at you and start whispering to each other again. Are they gossiping about you? After all, you are the new student and the perfect gossip material for them. You can hear how Miss Pope warns the whispering students. They clearly don't seem to care and turn their head back to their fellow students and keep talking after she turns back to the blackboard.

You weren't wrong about it. Haddonfield has the rudest children you ever met. Michael included. Your head turns to Michael and you catch him staring at you, playing with the pen in his hand mind absented. You look quickly at your book and pretend you didn't see him. Who are you tricking anyway?

Michael isn't a typical normal boy to you. Something was off about him. His stares weren't just normal stares. He pierces through your soul with those icy eyes. In fact, you never met a boy like him. He was different, in a strange way. You couldn't tell why he has some weird obsession with looking at you. The only thing which comes across your mind is that he had called you ugly and that could be the only reason he looks at you so often. Although, why would a person look at something they found ugly?

Or is there any other reason? Your head starts to feel hot from the overthinking. You're supposed to overthink math formulas and not why a boy the same as your age keeps staring at you since day one. Yet, you were curious about the reason behind is look at you.

You snap out of your thoughts. Miss Pope calls you for maybe the third time already. You wouldn't know after sinking so deep in your thoughts.

"Yes?" You answer and she gestures you to come to the blackboard. Oh no, is she trying to make you solve the math formulas written on the blackboard? You didn't pay attention at all to what she was explaining. You got distracted by your little problem called Michael or better to say, a big problem. A gulp forms in your throat and you feel how your hands start to sweat. Nervously you stand up and walk towards the blackboard.

"I hope you did pay attention dear." The teacher sits down on her chair and points at the blackboard, "Solve this."

You swallow the gulp in your throat and smile nervously, "Of course..." The chalk which is in front you seem suddenly so far away. You reach your hand out and shake your head. This will be a disaster if you can't solve it. Already on your first day, you gonna embarrass yourself in front of the other students. One more extra topic for them which is, you being a dumb student.

Anoxiously you grab the chalk and look at the blackboard. "Uhm..." You turn to the teacher who is giving you a stern look.

"Uhm what?" Miss Pope asks you and crosses her legs, tapping her foot impatiently on the ground.

"Eh... How can I explain this..." Your gaze wanders around the classroom and you find Michael looking at you. His head is resting on his forearms. You've could see his smirk across his face. Is he smirking at the fact that you are in trouble? Obviously not able to solve it?

"I...I'm sorry...I didn't pay attention to the lesson." Your voice cracked even more. You were still looking at Michael but his head sank down again on his desk. Quickly you glance to the direction of the teacher who lets out a sigh and tells you to go back on your seat.

Ashamed and with a bright red face, you walk back to your seat. The other students make some mocking sounds and laugh at you, adding extra salt to your wound. You sit down on your seat and look down on your desk. Tears form in the corner of your eyes and you bite your lower lip frustrated, trying to hold back your tears. immediately you rub your eyes with your hands. You definitely won't let anyone see you cry, especially not on your first day here at this school, this class.

Miss Pope calms down the students and the class continues. You felt like an utter failure after what happened a few minutes ago.

Michael on the other hand didn't seem to care at all. He didn't bother with the class and the lessons. He either was doodling something in his notebook, playing with his pen or napping. Totally not concerned about the class. The teacher doesn't seem to care about him either. She didn't warn him, not even once, yet.

After an hour, the school bell rings. The teacher leaves the classroom and you didn't know what was about to come.

"Hey shithead, did you find a new girlfriend? Dumb like yourself?" One of the students mocks Michael. The blonde boy raises his head and leans back on his chair, listening to the bully bored.

You can hear how the students start to laugh and point at you and him, "Oh, oh look at them, lovey-dovey! lovey-dovey!"

With red cheeks you look down at your hands, why they have to be so mean to you on your first day? You've could hear them singing mockery songs about you two. Did you cause this situation by pointing out that you knew Michael? The students sure seem to enjoy making fun of that fact.

Michael stands up and walks out of the classroom. Your eyes follow him. Is he getting bullied often? Or do they do that only because you are new here and know him already? In any way, that person whose name you don't know yet seems like a class bully. You stand up too and walk out of the class without saying a word. Your eyes search for the blonde boy. You look around but can't see him anywhere.

"Is it really my fault?" you whisper to yourself while walking down the hallway. Maybe your reaction towards seeing Michael caused all this? Maybe if you didn't act up, they wouldn't bully him. A sudden feeling of guilt washes over you. Perhaps this all could be avoided if you had stayed quiet.

"Maybe I should apologize to him," you keep walking down the hallway and remember that principal Chambers wanted to talk to you.

You head towards his office. After it, you will try to find Michael and apologize to him.

That is if you find him before the next class starts.


	8. Bully

"Here, don't lose it."

Principal Chambers hands you over the key to your locker. You nod and take it from him. You're in a rush to leave and didn't hear what Chambers was telling you. All you were thinking about was that the other students bullied you two and it was most likely your fault.

"Understood?" He asks you and breaks you out of your thoughts. You blink, nodding your head fast, "Yes."

You leave the office and put the key in your jeans pocket. How much time is left until the class starts? Maybe you still had time to find Michael. You search for a clock but can't find one, weird school.

It's hard to find a person if you aren't even familiar with the place yet. As you walk down the hallway, you keep looking for Michael. "Where did he go...Maybe outside?" You walk out to the schoolyard and sigh, how were you supposed to find him among so many other children? Maybe it would be smarter to just wait for him at the classroom door.

There were older students too. One of them was bullying another student. This school probably has many of them, one is even in your own classroom.

You start walking around the schoolyard to take a look at it, "My previous school was much better..." The building wasn't well maintained but the schoolyard was decent compared to the building itself. Maybe if you get used to this school, it won't be that bad.

While sitting down on a bench, you placed your elbows on your lap and bend a bit, resting your chin on your hands. You watched the other students and time didn't seem to pass at all. It feels like you've been sitting here for an hour while it is around ten minutes only. "I'm just a stupid person...My first day at school starts like this...Really?" You close your eyes exhaustedly and open them to see a person standing in front of you.

"Ey, are you new here?"

You need to blink a few times to make sure you see correct. Isn't that the same boy who bumped into you the other day?

"I asked you something!" He suddenly yells and makes you flinch. You sit up straight and nod at his previous question.

"Do you know Myers?" From where does this person know Michael? He looks older and couldn't be possibly his friend.

"Why are you asking?" You question the boy back and tilt your head confused. At his point, it wouldn't surprise you if your classmates spread already rumors.

"No one allowed you to make questions! Now answer me!" The boy with brown curly locks steps closer in a threatening manner and you start to feel panicked. You try to stand up but the stranger grabs your shoulder and pushes you down back on the bench.

"Are you stupid? It would be possible you know him, you both are in the same level of stupidity," he mocks you and laughs.

"What do you want from me?"

"An answer!" He yells again and raises his hand, again in a threatening manner. Your hands start to shake and you try to scream but somehow your voice isn't coming out of your throat.

If you say yes, it might cause trouble for Michael. If you say no, it might cause you trouble. Your mind switches between the answers before you spoke it out. "No! I don't know him!"

The boy grabs your shirt which makes you gasp and shut your eyes instinctively. "If you lie to me, I'll fuck you up, understood?"

You open your eyes and swallow hard, looking down on his hand which was holding your shirt. "Y-yes..."

Satisfied with your answer, the boy let go of your shirt and walks away. You sit there a few seconds paralyzed, why this has to happen to you? Slowly you breathe in and out. Hating Haddonfield was already enough for you, now a bully has his eyes on you too. It feels like you both bring bad luck to each other, you to Michael and Michael to you.

You stand up and adjust your shirt. Finally, you hear the school bell. Quickly you run into the building and through the hallway to reach the classroom before Michael does. To you, it's now or never. The other students stared at you, surely they were thinking about what happened to you.

The classroom door was open and you ran into it, almost stepping over your own feet. Your classmate's exchange confused looks and stay silent. You didn't care and searched for Michael but he wasn't in the classroom yet. "What's wrong?" One of the students asks you. Is she really concerned or just curious to know why you're in such a hurry? You look at her and give her a faked smile, "Nothing."

If he wasn't here then it means you can catch him outside the classroom. That would be even better so the other students wouldn't see you talking to him and create some nonsense rumors about you two.

You walk out of the classroom and stand next to the door, waiting for Michael. Luckily you've could see a blonde head walking from far towards the classroom. "Okay..." Of course, you started to feel nervous, afraid of the boy's reaction. You didn't know why he dislikes you but you were sure he did. If not, he wouldn't act so rude and distanced. It might be maybe another reason, something like he is just shy. You wouldn't know, there was rarely moments you both talked to each other to get to know him more.

"Can you go away?" You hear suddenly Michael's voice asking you, breaking you out from your thoughts.

You raise your head and look into his blue eyes.

"Uhm..." You smiled sheepishly, pressing your two index fingers together as you pondered your reply. " I wanted to apologize to you."

Michael eyed you with an untrusting eye. He stared at you, "For?" The blonde boy asks while standing in front of you.

Exactly, for what? It was your guilt feeling but it didn't mean that the fact your classmates started to make fun of you two was your fault. They might have bullied him already before you joined this school which means they would bully him anyway. You bit down on your lower lip. How could you explain yourself when you did not understand why you tried to apologize to him?

Michael, perhaps sensing you couldn't answer back, glared. His expression was cold-colder than the deepest depths of the ocean.

"Don't bother explaining yourself." And with that, he left and walked into the classroom.

"B-but..." You manage to say too late. Your gaze followed Michael into the classroom who was sitting silently on his seat now. You suddenly remember that you forgot to put your bag into the locker. The next class would start soon. Maybe you make it on time. Without wasting more time, you walk into the classroom and take out the needed books for the next class. You grab your bag and run out.

As you run down the hallway, you notice that it got empty. This would be today's topping of the cake if you arrived late to class. Panicky you look for your locker and find it. You take the key out of your pocket and open the locker, almost throwing your bag into it. Quickly you lock it and start running towards the classroom.

"Hey! No running in the hallway! You? What are you doing?" Principal Chambers yells across the hallway which makes you freeze on spot. You turn around and see him walking furiously towards your direction.

"What are you doing here? Are you skipping classes, young lady?" Why is he asking such a stupid question? He is aware that you're not one of those students yet he asks something like that. You shake your head fast, "No!"

"Then explain to me what you're doing here while all classes started?"

"Uhm well, I go lost?" You answer back. He lowers his glasses and takes a better look at you. "You've got lost? How? That would be the second time today."

Perhaps, you've should came up with another excuse. Can't he at least just send you back to the classroom instead of spamming you with questions?

As if he read your mind, he grabs your arm and pulls you, a little bit too rough, through the hallway.

"I give you one warning, the next time you will serve detention after class, understood?" The old man shouts at you, "I'm sorry, yes," you answer and reach the classroom door. Chambers knocks and opens the door, entering with you into the classroom.

"Where have you been?" Miss Pope asks and the students start to whisper to each other, probably making up some stories about you, again. How long had they been waiting for you, anyway? Miss Pope's tone made it sound as though it had been hours upon hours, but you knew it couldn't be right.

"You see, we've got another dreamer and troublemaker, besides Myers." Principal Chambers lets go of your arm and leaves the classroom. The students turn their heads to Michael who was looking at you with raised brows. He seemed surprised that principal Chambers brings you into the classroom like that, like a 'bad' student.

"What are you dawdling for?"

"Um, well..."

"You have wasted already enough time. I know you young girls enjoy being at the centre of attention, but don't you think you've made enough of a spectacle of yourself as it is?" Miss Pope scolds you in front of everyone. Your classmates start to laugh at you.

Your face turns red, "Y-Yes, Miss. I'm sorry." You stared resolutely at the floor. You didn't want Miss Pope to know you were blushing. You didn't want to give her the satisfaction.

"Well hurry up and go back on your seat and everyone else, be quiet!" Miss Pope orders. And with that, you brushed past Miss Pope to reach your seat. You could feel the eyes of your classmates boring into your back as you wandered towards your seat. They were all talking amongst themselves, their voices mingled together. You were sure they were laughing at you.

Granted, you did give them already a lot of material to laugh at already on your first day, so you did not exactly fault them for it. You saw Michael being the only one not laughing at you, and, for a brief moment, his eyes met yours. You flushed, your cheeks turning red, and you turned your head away. You hadn't been staring, had you? You hoped you hadn't been staring.

You had stopped walking without noticing it.

"I will not ask you again. Will you please go to your seat? Or were you hoping to keep us waiting till next Christmas?"

You jumped up. Miss Pope's voice was cold, and it made the hairs at the back of your neck stand up on end. "N-No, Miss. I'm sorry..." Head hanging, you continued onwards, feeling much like a criminal being led to the gallows. Miss Pope sighed, one hand running through her hair. "Honestly, one Michael was enough, now we have two."

The class starts again and you open your book, listening to your teacher. Curiously you turn your head to peek and see what Michael was doing. The only person who didn't laugh at you was making paper planes. You couldn't help but giggle at him. Michael raises his head and looks at you confused. He was surely thinking what made you giggle out of the blue.

The boy chooses to ignore you instead of asking. Miss Pope looks into your direction. You quickly look at your book again, hoping she didn't hear your giggle. Luckily she continues to teach her lessons.

After a while, you see how Michael stretches his arms up above his head. He kinda looks sleepy but you might be wrong. Not long after, the class ended. The whole day passed just the same way. Classes starting and ending. You didn't talk to Michael anymore nor did he try to approach you. On break times you walked in the schoolyard. Two girls from your class had approached you already, Percy and Lilian. You hadn't noticed them in the classroom but they were friendly towards you, showing you around the school a bit. Besides that, nothing interesting happened.

After the last bell rang, all students ran out of the classroom. Some went to their lockers and others just left the school building. As for you, you went to your locker and placed the unneeded books into it. You took your bag out of it and walked out of the school.

The sky above your head was overcast, festooned with grey clouds. Though the sky seemed to promise rain, the air was cool and crisp.

You looked around, searching for your father's car but he wasn't there. He couldn't make it on time to pick you up probably. A sigh leaves your lips and you sit down on the footpath in front of the school. Does that mean your mother will pick you up? None of them were here and you kept looking around to make sure none of them came yet.

"Hey, Hey!" A familiar voice calls out for you from the left direction, a bit further away from you. You turn your head and see Deborah waving at you, gesturing you to come closer. You stand up and walk towards her car. "Hello, Miss Myers!" You greet Michael's mother politely. She smiles, "Oh dear, please just call me Deborah, that's fine." You nod and keep looking up to her.

"That Michael, what is making him take so long again," Deborah murmurs to herself while looking at the school. "Oh before I forget it, I will drive you home dear. I've told your mother that im gonna pick you up." You were about to ask why Deborah called you, now you know.

"Thank you very much."

She smiles again and waits for Michael. After a few minutes, the boy walks towards the car, giving a confused look to his mother.

"Her?" Michael asks Deborah while standing next to you. "She will be your backseat guest," She answers and ruffles his hair. You look at Michael and he just shrugs, opening the car door and entering it. Deborah winks at you and points at the car. You walk towards the other side of the car and open its door. You sit down next to Michael. The blonde boy leans his elbow against the car window, resting his head on his hand.

His upper lip twitches. It looks like he was cursing something under his breath. You looked down on your bag which you were holding on your lap. It's not only him not being comfortable, but you too. At least you weren't so rude to make it so obvious and show it to him.

Deborah starts driving and turns on the radio of her car, "So tell me, how was your first day at school?" She asks you and adjusts the rearview mirror. Good timing, there was already an awkward silence between you and Michael and Deborah saved you from it. You look at the mirror, "It...It was okay," your gaze wanders down to your bag. 

"That's wonderful dear, I hope Michael didn't cause too much trouble today."

Michael sighs and keeps resting his head on his hand. You cross your arms in front of your chest. Why he always has to act as you owe him something?

"No not at all," you respond to her. Suddenly the song "Uptown Girl" starts playing and you see from the corner of your eye how Michael rolls his eyes. Even the radio mocks the two of you today.

On coincidence you both let out a annoyed sigh at the same after hearing that song playing. Michael turns his head to your direction and stares at you. You stare back at him. And there it is again, the tension in the atmosphere between you two.

"What?" He asks you suddenly.

"Nothing," you kept looking at him with crossed arms. His eyes narrowed at you, so did yours at him.

Michael's right upper lip corner twitches in an annoyed manner again. He probably wanted to say something but refrained himself from commenting.

"My, my. Both of you, stop, please. Friends shouldn't behave like this." Deborah looks from the rearview mirror to you two. Both of you look away and ignore each other.

"She started it.", "He started it!"

Michael and you respond at the same and instantly give each other a deadly glare.

What an annoying day.


	9. The window

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the note at the end, please. ❤️
> 
> ( "Protection or Obsession" and "The Bully" will be updated very very soon too! For all people who were waiting, it's getting continued! Thank you for your patience with me! ❤️)

Music keeps playing. You and Michael avoided each other.

Deborah tried to make conversations so you both would talk but none of you were interested in talking. You kept looking outside, so did Michael.

"You two can't dislike each other. None of you did anything bad towards the other," Deborah speaks to you two. Michael remains silent. There wasn't much you can say either. Things were just a bit complicated and you already had a rough day at school.

You started to feel a bit uncomfortable. Afterall you had promised Deborah that you would befriend Michael and it was now the complete opposite. Maybe agreeing to her request was a mistake. You didn't want to disappoint Deborah, nor yourself at this point. It can't be impossible to befriend that person sitting next to you right now. It just needs time and eventually, he will open up, maybe.

It won't be a good idea if you rush it. Maybe that Ronnie guy was right and you both get better along with time.

A car accident caused traffic on the street. "Man..." Michael whispers and leans back on the seat, still looking outside. You look at the front and could see the lines of cars in front of Deborah's car. Exhaustedly you lean back on your seat too and close your eyes. This is something which you needed, NOT.

"Looks like destiny wants you both to finally talk to each other," Deborah tells you both and giggles. You open your eyes and smile faintly. Michael can be heard sighing, he probably thinks the same as you. Being stuck longer in a car now is a punishment. How long would you need to endure him? And him you? Hours?

Michael turns his head to you and plays bored with his fingers. "Did Chambers fuck you?"

You blink surprised and look at him. "W-What do you mean?"

"You heard me," the blonde boy stares at you coldly while having his head leaned back against the seat, tilted to look at you. You stay quiet and try to register the words which have been spoken just now. Why does he ask something like that? He could just ask if Chambers lectured you or suspend you or something like that.

"Michael! Stop talking like that!" Deborah looks with furrowed brows from the rearview mirror to her son.

The blonde boy stays silent and keeps looking at you. A chill runs down your spine. His stare is so cold yet intimidate again. It looks like he was waiting for your response and not paying attention that Deborah had just scolded him for talking rudely.

Your face turns hot and you've could feel your heart beating faster and harder against your chest. You open your mouth, "H-He, w-well he, no he just..." You stutter nervously.

"I see," he cuts you off and looks away again.

Nervously you place your hands on your cheeks and feel how warm they got. You couldn't explain why you felt like this. Everything just felt mixed. Embarrassment, shame, shyness. You look outside to distract yourself but you've could still feel how hot your face was from his weird question.

The grey clouds had become thicker and it surely would rain any moment. Deborah turns off the radio and drums her fingers on the steering wheel. "God, why they have to drive like idiots..."

Slowly you close your eyes. It doesn't take much time until you fell asleep. It just had been an exhausting day for you and you were already tired, both mentally and physically.

The sound of heavy raindrops hitting the car window wakes you up. You open your eyes slowly, "W-Where..." It takes a few sleepy blinks until you remember that you were in Deborah's car due to your parents not picking you up for whatever reason. Sleepish you look outside of the window. The lines of cars were still in front of Deborah's car. Deborah herself was reading a magazine, looks like the traffic was longer than expected.

Your head lazily turns to Michael's direction and your heart skips a beat. What your eyes saw that moment looked so dreamy and breathtaking, in a strange way.

The head of the blonde boy was slightly tilted to the side, his eyes closed. Few blonde hair strands were laying above his eyes, covering a bit of his face. He looked so calm and innocent.

He must have gotten bored too and eventually fell asleep like you.

You realize how your cheeks started to feel warm. Coming back to your senses, you look ashamed away. You were staring at him while he was asleep, weren't you? You hoped Deborah didn't see you staring like that to Michael, really hoped it.

"Ah, you're awake?" Deborah can be heard asking, turning her head back to face you. You nod and smile at her. "You're like Michael, he falls asleep whenever we have long road trips or there is traffic, just like now. As a baby, he would never fall asleep easily...He looks like a baby now," she points at him and smiles.

You giggle quietly and take a look at him. You had to be honest with yourself, he does look cute while sleeping.

"Would you like to wake him up? I'm sure you must be bored sitting alone while he is asleep." Deborah seems to be still thinking you both get along well. You shake your head, "No, no. It's fine, please let him sleep." That would be best if Michael keeps sleeping. There wasn't anything you both could talk about and whenever you even just look at each other, there is always tension in the air and ends up in arguments.

The rest of the drive Michael kept sleeping, changing his head position occasionally. Deborah was finally out of the traffic and drove towards home. You took a book out of your bag and tried to restudy the lessons of today. At school, you haven't paid attention much and missed out most of the lessons given today by Miss Pope. Miss Pope, right. You didn't give a good student image of yourself today and she already sees you as Michael number two, probably dislikes you even.

Your head turns to the blonde boy next to you who was still asleep. "Sure..." you whisper under your breath, not hearable.

After a while of driving, you finally arrived in front of your house. "I'm sorry dear, I didn't expect that traffic at all." Deborah turns off the car and takes her bag from the passenger seat. She went out of the car and to your surprise, Michael hadn't woken up yet.

Taking your backpack, you opened the car door and stepped out. Deborah woke up Michael and you've could see his sleepy face. He opened his eyes and the first thing he did was searching for something with his eyes. He looked immediately to the seat next to him. His eyes caught yours from the window while you were standing outside, next to the car. Michael took his backpack and went out of the car.

"Thank you, Miss Myers." You thanked Deborah and she smiled, "No problem. Say hello to your parents."

You look to Michael who was looking already in another direction. You let out a sigh, he probably doesn't wanna say goodbye to you. As you were walking towards your place, Deborah calls for you.

You turn around and see her holding your Math book. She walks towards you and hands it over.

"By the way, Michael noticed you had forgotten to take your book." Deborah winks which make you blush. You weren't sure why you were blushing. Either because you've been clumsy to forget to take your book with you or the fact that Michael did care once about you. That is if he really cared or he just didn't want anything of you around himself.

"Traffic right? How was your first day at school darling?" Marleen asks from the kitchen, loud enough to hear her. You would rather disappear now to avoid that question.

"Yes, mom. Oh, it was okay...I guess." You respond neutrally back and throw your backpack onto the ground. "Really? You don't have the usual energetic voice." If your mother knew that you got scolded by your teacher and even principal Chambers, she would understand why. Probably break the dishes on your head too which she had placed on the dining table.

"I'm just tired..." You respond as you went upstairs towards your room. Marleen can be heard asking you something else but you chose to ignore it. "What a day," you throw yourself on your bed and stare at the ceiling for several minutes, silently. Today was just a bad day. Not only the whole teacher and principal part but that Bully you completely forgot about.

"Will he hit me for real? Bully me forever?" Maybe you shouldn't have lied to him about knowing Michael. Slowly you get up from your bed and take your comfy clothes out of the drawer. As you were about taking off your shirt, you stop.

You look towards the window and check the view in front of you. No blonde head was staring. Maybe he isn't a creep after all and you misjudged him? He does stare at you often and behaves a bit off but that doesn't mean he is a bad person just like your mother had told you.

Paranoid or whatever, you've decided to close the curtains and change your clothes. Marleen calls you for lunch and you went down to join her at the dining table.

"Will you tell me how your first day was? I don't mean your fake answer miss," she asks while placing a bowl of soup in front of you. "I've told you already, it was okay nothing spectacular happened to talk about. Why daddy didn't pick me up? Or you?" You question your mother back and start eating. She looks nervously at you and then to the bowl of pumpkin soup in front of herself. "I was busy..."

You've sensed that something was wrong. "Busy? With what? This?" You point with the spoon on your bowl and give Marleen a suspicious look.

"Yes...I mean no, Tsk! Eat up already or your soup starts getting cold..."

It is suspicious how she acts but you were sure your mother wouldn't let you know if something happened. She always is like that, hiding bad events from you, and naturally, you find out about them anyway, sooner or later. "So? No problems at school?" Marleen asks you. Looks like she wouldn't stop till you tell her the truth.

"Well...The only problem would be that I'm in the same classroom as Michael."

"Wonderful! I was hoping for you that you both would be in the same classroom." At least Deborah and Marleen found it 'Wonderful'. "You can befriend that cute boy now easier, right? Have you talked to him today?"

You let out a sigh and roll your eyes, "MOM?"

"Okay, okay."

Marleen smiles and you both continue finishing lunch. After finishing your soup, you place your bowl into the kitchen sink. Marleen told you that she will be going shopping grocery and be back soon. There might traffic due to the weather so you shouldn't worry if she comes back later than usual. You nod and tell her that you will be doing your studies and homework.

You went to your room and pulled the curtains away. After opening the window, you took your books out and started studying. If Miss Pope would see that you weren't a dumb person, she surely would change her mind about you being a second Michael. Being Michael is an insult itself in your opinion.

"How boring..." It started to rain again and you took a look outside. The window Michael was looking at you from was open too. Maybe it is his room and he decided to study like you with an open window. Although from remembering the class session, it didn't look like he was interested in the classes or rather learning anything. He was either doodling or napping.

Few hours passed and you finally finished studying, more or less. "Mom isn't back yet?" You look at the clock on your nightstand, almost seven. Marleen never takes so long to come back from grocery shopping. You stretch your arms above your head and stand up from the chair. Maybe you could do a bit of training until she arrives. Your room was rather big, enough space to do some stretching and warmups.

"I think I placed it here," you bend down and look under your bed. Indeed the mat was under your bed. You take it out and place it in the middle of your room. With your current clothes, it's not possible to do an effective warmup. You walk towards your drawer and take out one of your 'casual' sports outfit which was short comfy shorts and a tank top. The tank top was black, decored with a small red ribbon on the chest part.

You pulled your shirt over your head and threw it on your bed, shorts following. After wearing your sports outfit, you made your hair into a bun and took a ball and dancing ribbon out of a box. Firstly you started stretching and warming up, preparing your body for the more advanced moves. Usually, you would play music while doing your training but the sound of rain was so soothing itself, fitting to your mood and relaxing you.

After warming up and stretching, you took the dancing ribbon and swung it elegantly, practicing with it. You were more experienced, after all, it has been years you were doing rhythmic gymnastics.

You kept practicing with the dancing ribbon and threw it up to catch it but it landed on your bed. Mistakes can happen, even to experienced people.

"Silly, I shouldn't throw it so high..." You smile to yourself and walk towards the bed, picking up the dancing ribbon. As you raise your head, your eyes wander towards the window in front of you and your heart stops for a second.

Michael, having his head rested on his hand, was watching you. He didn't seem amazed but rather bored.

It takes you a short while to realize what was happening. "Oh my..." you squicked and closed the curtains immediately and sat down on your bed, back leaned against the wall. Your face turned hot and red.

"T-That idiot...I hate him..." You muttered and clenched your teeth.

Did he watch you while you were practicing? More importantly, did he watch you undressing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤️ WARNING ❤️
> 
> There will be very soon mature content between the reader and Michael. If you don't like underage scenes happening then you should skip this series. ( This series will be around 20 chapters, max 25, depending on which order I will post the chapters, till the mature era starts and the second "Series" of this story). Yet, I recommend you to read the next chapters to have a better understanding of Michael. He shows different signs in this story compared to the movie.
> 
> Happy reading! ❤️ Again, thank you all so much for the support you give me with reading this story! comments and kudos are always highly appreciated! Both from anons and users.❤️


	10. Wesley Rhoades

"Weirdo!"

The last half hour you were still sitting on your bed, embarrassed. Michael had been watching you, again. You didn't notice it but one thing makes you overthink, why does he watch you so often? Of course, you both were rather new people to each other, and for you, you were curious about him too. It might explain why that boy has an interest in watching what you do. He might try to analyze you, maybe to even get to know more about you, indirectly in this case.

No matter what the reasons might be, it made you feel creeped out.

You stand up from the bed and clean up your workout stuff laying on the ground. Best way to distract your mind and to not think about Michael.

After changing your clothes, with closed curtains, of course, you went down to the living room and searched for Marleen.

"Huh...She still didn't come back...That's weird..." You went to the window and looked outside. It was still raining, harder than the time you came back from school.

You turned the TV on and sat down on the couch, trying to kill a bit time until your mother would return.

"Mental Illness can start from a young age. Even younger Children can release tension with hurting other small animals. In some cases, they release tension with masturbation. The signs can vary from child to-"

"Tomorrow weather forecast: The raining will continue at-"

"But Antoinette, I love you please-"

You let out a sigh and lay down on the couch, still switching the channels, looks like nothing interesting was running on the TV. After hopelessly switching the channels a few more times, you went to the kitchen and saw the food in the microwave and a small paper on the kitchen counter.

"Darling, I might arrive late, you know how to warm up the food. Please don't go too late to bed." Marleen had written you this letter. You stare on the paper in your hand and can sense that something was wrong. Your mother definitely needed to give you an explanation for all this. You placed the paper on the table again and walked to the microwave, warming up your food.

The peas were so dry and the chicken, hard, almost like stone. "At least leave something eatable..."

You poked the food in front of you mind absently. It wasn't the first time your parents leave you alone like this and you were pretty much used to days as this one. Matthew and Marleen were busy people but Marleen would work from next month on. Although there were schedules like this even before moving to Haddonfield, something was wrong with the current situation. Your mother behaved strangely and not like usual.

After finishing eating, you went to the living room and looked outside the window. None of the cars of your parents was parked there. It was already around nine and you would wake up late if you didn't go to bed. "Looks like they will be late again."

You locked the door and went upstairs. Your parents sure were lucky with a girl like you. You could do all your things alone like a grown-up person which made your parents feel often at ease.

After getting ready for bed, you pulled away the curtains and looked outside, looks like the Myerses were still awake too, all the lights in each room were turned on. The rain had become stronger and it thundered. You liked the sound of rain and wanted to keep the window open but, that wouldn't be smart to keep it open while you were completely alone. Quickly you close the window and lay down on the bed.

"I wish I didn't need to go to school tomorrow." School means Michael and Michael result in nerve wrack. How were you supposed to even talk to him or encounter him? It would surely feel super awkward, at least to you. Michael didn't seem to bother with anything and to him, it looked like nothing was wrong with his behavior. Maybe it would be the smartest to just ignore him the whole day till school ends.

"Wake up, hun, how many times I have to tell you don't sleep with the lights on..."

You slowly open your eyes and see Marleen pulling the curtains away. "Huh...Mom? When did you come back? What hour is it?" You ask her sleepily and yawn. "You were asleep, I came back late. Get up or you will be late for school."

You looked on the clock on your night drawer, when did you fall asleep? It's morning already?

Panicky you stand up from the bed and look through your clothes to get ready for school. Today you have a PE class. Miss Pope would surely lecture you in front of the other students if you were too late for class again. You looked at the window and it was still raining. "How long will it even rain like this?" you mutter to yourself while getting ready for school.

"Mom can we go? I don't wanna be late for school...And where is dad?" You asked your mother and took a bagel. "Yes let me get ready quick." Your mother left the kitchen and left your other question unanswered, "Mom-"

You sat down on the chair and waited for Marleen. She came back after like ten minutes and pointed on the lunchbox on the table, "Don't forget this hun."

You nod and put it in your backpack and walk towards the door. Your mother closes the door and you went into the car.

"Mom...Where is dad?" You look at her while she was driving, "He has some stuff to do, so...Well, he will come back in a few days, don't worry," she says, but, to you, that didn't sound convincing enough. Is Marleen hiding something from you? She seems to avoid questions about your father. You opened your mouth to ask her if something was wrong but stayed silent. If your mother wouldn't want to answer something, no one could make her, not even you.

"Have you taken your umbrella with you?" She asks you. You answer with an annoyed yes, of course, you wouldn't forget to put it into your backpack. After a while of driving your mother drops you off at the school.

You ran inside, looks like the classes didn't start yet. It was a good time to put your extra stuff into your locker. Last time you arrived late to the class and you remind yourself that you didn't want this to happen again. As you were walking towards your locker, someone grabs your shoulder and pulls you back.

"Wh-Wha-"

"Nice to see you again! How are you doing?" You've heard as you stumbled back.

The voice is familiar and you can guess who was behind you. You turn your head back and see the boy with brown locks. He was grinning mockingly and pushed you to the front which made you fall on your knees and hands.

"Have you been honest about knowing Myers?" The boy whos name you don't know yet asks you. You saw how the other students laughed and started to point at you. The second day of your school starts really amazing if today was the day of speaking saracstic.

You stand up and turn around again, facing the bully. "So what if I wasn't? I guess you don't have balls and need to hit a girl huh?". The boy raises his brows and immediately grabs your arm, pulling you closer to himself, "Hey cocksucker, watch out how you talk to me!" He shouted furiously at you and raised his fist threateningly.

"You better step back, trust me, you don't wanna be that close," you respond back bravely.

"Oh yeah? What will you do? Call that crybaby Michael? Your lover?" The boy mocks you and smiles.

"I will scream that you're a pedophile who is harrassing me in one...two..."

He starts looking around and realizes the crowd around you two. "Wesley! WESLEY RHOADES! KEEP THAT IN MIND!" Wesley shouts and harshly lets go of your arm. He walks off and insults a few other students on his way. You watch him kicking a bin madly. "Another nut case..." You whisper to yourself and walk towards your locker. The school bell rings and you put everything extra into the locker.

You walk into the classroom and see your classmates chatting until Miss Pope arrives. Michael was sitting on his seat and doodling again, like usual. You decided to not even greet him and sat down on your chair. The blonde boy raises his head and looks at you, you've could feel his stare on you but you didn't turn your head to him.

It was awkward to talk to him after yesterday. You were sure he was watching you and in the worse case, watching you undress.

Miss pope walked into the classroom and all students became quiet. She started the class and no word got exchanged between you and Michael throughout the lesson. It wouldn't happen normally either so it was nothing new or surprising

Michael's pen fell down and you blinked. You turned to the side and instinctively bend down to pick up his pen. Without noticing that he bend down too, His head is in front of yours and you both briefly stare at each other. You pull yourself back quickly with red cheeks and keep looking at him.

"What?" Michael whispers and narrows his eyes at you annoyedly.

"What? I just wanted to help you," you whisper back and puff out your cheeks. Michael rolls his eyes, "Help yourself first, clumsy girl."

Your face turns even redder, what did he just call you? Clumsy? So that's how he shows his gratitude to you.

"At least I don't act creepy and watch my neighbor, undressing especially," you whisper to yourself.

"You watched me, how else would you know I watched you?" Michael responds. Did you say it that loud that he heard it too? Great.

"Whatever...Creepy idiot," you grunt and look away.

"Crybaby." Coldly countered by Michael.

"PERVERT!" You hiss back loud, loudly enough that all the students turn their head back. Miss Pope places the book in her hand down on the table and walks towards you two.

You and Michael stare at each other, pure hate burning in his eyes, same in your eyes.

"Alright." Miss Pope grabs your arm and makes you stand up. "Myers get up! NOW!" She shouts at him. The blonde boy sighs and stands up too.

"Do you two think this is a kindergarten? Then let me show you it ain't. Both, OUT! NOW!" Miss Pope angrily shouts which makes you both flinch at the same time. For someone short like her, she sure had a strong loud voice, almost scary. You wondered how someone so small could control a whole classroom.

Michael went out of the classroom and you followed him. Miss Pope walked to both of you, "Wait here, I will have a talk after class with you two." She closed the classroom door and left you standing next to Michael.

You frowned and looked down on your shoes. It was the first time a teacher had thrown you out of the classroom. Michael on the other hand didn't seem to bother himself with the fact that he had been shouted at and thrown out of the classroom by Miss Pope. He brushed his hair with his fingers away from his face and leaned against the wall silently. You looked at him and sighed.

"You're annoying," Michael hears you grumbling. He turns his head to you but looks to the front again after several seconds.

"You too," The blonde boy responds emotionless. He puts his hands into his jeans pockets and keeps looking to the front.

You both stand silently next to each other. It was already awkward enough to talk to him while people were around and now, that you both were alone, standing in silence, made it worse for you. You turn your head to him and decide to turn around to face him.

"Say...Who is that Wesley guy?" You ask him which makes him instantly turn his head to your direction.

"Why do you ask?" He asks, back leaning against the wall.

You look down on your shoes again. Maybe you shouldn't bring up that boy. It might cause more troubles for Michael and it looks like you are a big problem for him already, if not biggest.

"N-nothing. I just saw him bullying a few students before classes started, that's all." You weren't sure if lying to Michael was the better option but you didn't wanna let him know that Wesley had bullied you. Michael stays silent and shrugs, not showing any interest in what you just told him. You still were wondering if Wesley knows Michael. Could it be, perhaps, Michael is another victim of his bullyings?

Time passed and nothing more got exchanged between you and Michael, not even a word. He sometimes started walking through the hallway while Miss Pope clearly had warned you both to stand behind the door. The blonde boy didn't care at all and walked around, coming back after several minutes. You, on the other hand, started to feel like roots would grow out of your feet if you had to stand longer at the same spot.

The school bell ringed and the door opened with Miss Pope walking out.

"You both, I will warn you one last time. If you can't behave during my lessons, you both have to serve detention after class, understood?" She wasn't yelling but her voice was serious and loud enough to make you swallow hard and nervously.

"Yes, Miss Pope." You answered and nodded fast.

Michael rolled his eyes and looked annoyedly and with disgust in his eyes to Miss Pope, "Yes."

"Myers, you've been on my radar for a while now already, watch out." She warns the boy next to you leaves. Michael walks off too. You look at Miss Pope walking down the hallway. So Michael is a school trouble maker? His habit of not listening in classes is already a red flag in your opinion. He probably must have bad grades too that Miss Pope clearly can't stand him.

You entered the classroom and get greeted by the other classmate's fingers pointings at you, laughs could be heard as usual too. Michael looked at you and rolled his eyes at you. What did you do again now? He seems pissed by just seeing you. You try to ignore everything and take your books from your desk.

"Hey new girl, is it true that you gave head to Michael?" One of the classmates bullies you.

"What's your problem?!" You shout at her and stop walking. Where do those rumors come from even? What did you two do that they think such nasty things? It was obvious Michael didn't like you and well, you didn't like him either. The girl stands up and points to Michael, "I bet he faps on his new neighbor every night, right Mikey? How does it feel?" She mocks the blonde boy.

"Shut up Georgia." Michael stands up and passes by, leaving the classroom while the other students laugh at him.

You leave the classroom after Michael left it and walk to your locker. That boy with brown locks was standing close at your locker with another boy you didn't recall seeing with him before. Michael was standing there too. You hide behind the wall and watch Wesley telling something to Michael. The blonde boy points his finger at him, it looked threatening, he really has the guts to mess with a bully. Wesley keeps talking to Michael. If you weren't wrong, it looked like he is bullying him.

Suddenly Michael pushes Wesley who stumbles back. The taller boy pushes Michael too and it escalates. You keep watching them. It wasn't your business but you've decided to not just stand there.

"Stop!" You yell and run towards them.

Wesley, who was on the top of Michael, turns his head to you and stands up.

"Isn't that the new slut you've told me about?" The other boy asks Wesley and stares at you.

"Yeah Shane, his lover came." The boy mocks you as you look worriedly to Michael. You hold your hand out to help him but he slaps it angrily away. Wesley laughs, "Mikey boy, I knew your mother is a slut but I didn't know all people around you tend to be sluts too. Judith, and this girl now, haha!" Wesley and his friend keep laughing and walk away.

"What are you doing here?" Michael asks you angrily, rage written on his face.

"I just wanted to help you!" How can he still be so rude while you did something no one else would do for him? Maybe that's the point, no one would bother to step in. The blonde boy huffs angrily at you and punches the locker next to him.

"Whatever." He whispers and leaves madly.

"Hey! Wai-" Your gaze follows him. At this point, your hate towards him couldn't grow even more.

It seems like you worsen things with trying to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤️ WARNING ❤️
> 
> There will be very soon mature content between the reader and Michael. If you don't like underage scenes happening then you should skip this series. ( This series will be around 20 chapters, max 25, depending on which order I will post the chapters, till the mature era starts and the second "Series" of this story). Yet, I recommend you to read the next chapters to have a better understanding of Michael. He shows different signs in this story compared to the movie.
> 
> Happy reading! ❤️ Again, thank you all so much for the support you give me with reading this story! comments and kudos are always highly appreciated! Both from anons and users.❤️


	11. A different side

"What should I do..."

After Michael had shown you how pissed off he was, you didn't dare to go back into the classroom. Luckily next class was PE. There wasn't a reason to go back into the classroom. Afterall you just could pick up your sports bag outfit from the locker.

Sometimes you've could hit yourself for how dumb and naive you acted. Why did you even put your nose into Michael's fight anyway? It didn't result in him being thankful for you. You walked mind absented towards your locker and opened it to get your stuff out of it.

"Hey, you surely don't know where the sports hall is." You turn around after someone pokes your shoulder. Lilian was smiling at you, her hazel eyes looking softly at you.

"Oh Lilian! Can you please show me the way?"

Lilian nods and grabs your hand gently. It suddenly reminded you how it felt like when your best friend Jen held your hand, a nostalgic feeling.

"Do you have a hobby?" The slightly taller girl asks, her smile not leaving her lips.

"I do rhythmic gymnastics." You look at her and smile back, seeing her surprised face.

"You're amazing! My parents put me into horse riding classes...I really prefer ballet but they say it's a waste of time..." Lilian frowns but continues to smile again. She must have surely strict parents, maybe worse than yours.

You followed Lilian and you both reached the Sports hall. Lilian points to a room which was the changing room for girls. She opens the door and gestures you to follow her. The voices of the other female classmates could be heard talking to each other.

"If that isn't Miss Pope's Favorite student?" The girl who bullied Michael mocks you now. Her raven black curly hair reaches till her back and she sure looks like a Mistress already at such a young age. Lilian pulls you on your hand you walk with her towards a corner, far away as possible from that Bully.

"Georgia is such a sadist...don't mind her," Lilian sighs and takes her shirt off. Your cheeks went hot and you looked away. It wasn't a big deal for you if other girls undressed in front of you but you were new here and it made you feel uncomfortable and ashamed to undress in front of people who were new faces.

"That Michael is such a loser, we are so unlucky to have him in our class," Georgia can be heard complaining to her fellow students. The girls around her agree and add a few rude things, things like Michael brings bad luck and was a bad image for their class.

"Are you okay?" The girl with golden locks asks you and ties her shoes. You look at her and nod, starting to undress slowly and wear your sports shorts and a tank top. Luckily most students had left and it was only you with a few other students and Lilian, who was waiting for you. At least there was one friendly student and it seemed like she liked to befriend you.

After tieing your shoes, you both walk to the sports hall. All the other students were talking and the guys had joined too. You looked curiously around. The sports hall was rather big but that might be because older students used it too not only small graders. Your eyes suddenly stop at the blonde head who was sitting on a wooden bench, looking around as he was searching for something, someone.

You keep looking at Michael and he turns his head, looking at you too. Maybe you could apologize to him now? Nervously you start walking towards him.

"Hey..."

"What?" The blonde boy tilted his head and gave you a stern look.

"I...About that boy, I mean-"

"Stop annoying me." Michael cuts you off and sighs, looking away with his arms crossed in front of his chest"

Your jaw drops, what an attitude. "Who do you think you are?" You spit back at him and rest one of your hands on your hips.

"Anyone but not a Crybaby," his brows furrow and he keeps looking away.

"Idiot!"

"Ugly witch," he counters back and stands up, standing in front of you now. You looked into his blue eyes and immediately blushed, he was so close to you.

The sound of a whistle makes you jump and you turn around. The PE teacher was looking angrily in your direction, gesturing you two to join the students. Michael walks off. You stand there and felt like a rainy cloud was above your head, pouring cold rain onto your head. How can Michael be always so distanced and emotionless? Deborah surely knows that Michael was bad with friendships, why else would she say she might request a lot with asking you to befriend her son.

"Are you done daydreaming new girl?" The Pe teacher yells at you which makes you jump. The other students giggle. You walk to the teacher embarrassed.

"Anderson." He introduces himself short like that. You introduced yourself too and he looks down at you, "Are you good at anything else besides daydreaming?"

Your cheeks blush and you look down on the ground anxiously. It was your fault after all. Coming late to classes, now 'Daydreaming'. The other students found it amusing how the teachers looked down at you. You were a smart student and your grades proved that very well but somehow you started badly at this school and left a bad impression on the teachers.

"She does Rhythmic gymnastics."

You look up and see Lilian defending you. The teacher raises a brow and points with his pen at you, "Her? Won't believe that till I see it."

Now would be the best time to prove him wrong. You stepped back and did a few backflips, landing elegantly on your feet without stumbling. Lilian clapped and the other students looked at you with open mouths, surprised and shocked. They started to clap too after Lilian did.

You looked around and blushed, smiling shyly. You saw how Michael was staring at you with raised brows, not clapping his hands for you. Yet, he kept staring surprised without taking his eyes off you.

It looked like you didn't only surprise the students but your Pe teacher too.

"Gotta admit that was very smooth, good job." Anderson smiled and clapped too. He blew the whistle and pointed at the end of the sports hall, "Alright, everyone goes there."

The students moved and Lilian ran to you, "You're amazing!" she giggled and walked with you to the point Anderson expected the students to stand at. "Thank you! You saved me there Lilian!" You smiled back.

The teacher takes a look at the list he was holding and starts to group up the students into a four-man group. You heard your name and Lilian's. Both of you looked to each other with joy but your face turned into a frown immediately when Anderson called for the family name Myers. You turned your head and saw Michael sighing and stepping towards you. You both ignored each other, him standing with another boy who Anderson had placed into your team, next to you.

"Hey, I'm Andy, Nice to meet you." He introduced himself so did you. You didn't know all your classmate's names yet but with time passing they surely would learn yours and you theirs. Anderson walked towards a box and told the groups to take a baton out of it, each team one. Lilian went to the box and took one out for your team.

"Alright rookies, Relay time!"

So that means it was a relay race where you had to pass over the baton to your teammate. You looked to Michael who bent down to tie his shoes, rather annoyed that you both were now even in the same team. Anderson kept talking and pointed to the small triangles he had taped on the ground, spots where the runners need to stop and pass the baton.

"You have five minutes to decide on your first runner," with that said, the teacher walked towards the wooden bench and sat down.

Your team stared at each other, rather confusedly. The first person should be the fastest but some teams keep the fastest runner as the trump card. Michael didn't care to look at the others but kept his eyes on you, You tried to look to Lilian and Andy, feeling nervous again that the blonde boy was only looking at you.

"Well, as for me, I don't care who starts first." You told everyone and looked to Michael finally and he shrugged in response, "Same," he added and brushed with his fingers a few of his blonde hair strands away from his face. Lilian passed the baton to you and smiled, "I think you should start, you seem the most athletic person among all of us."

"M-Me? I-I mean...I-I don't mind but..." You stuttered nervously. Relay races like this never been your tea and you just often failed to pass the baton yet you didn't want to disappoint Lilian who was looking with big eyes to you. "I think the same, she seems very sporty so she would be the best option to start for our team," Andy adds and nods. You blushed and turned your head to Michael.

"Whatever, let her do it. We lose anyway with her in the team." The blonde boy stretched his arms behind his head and rolled his eyes, clearly not interested in who starts the race.

"Hey! I'm better than you idiot!" You spit back at him.

"We will see that," Michael responds while looking to the sports hall ceiling, arms still behind his head.

"Stupid idiot..." You look away. Michael always tries to find an opportunity to be rude to you, even now.

"Annoying Crybaby." You hear Michael throwing back at you.

"What? You-!" Lilian suddenly grabs your shoulders and tilts her head, trying to tell you it is not worth it to keep up the argument. You clenched your teeth but stayed silent for Lilian's sake, and yours.

"Wonderful! I think Michael should be the second one and Andy third. Well, and me, last." Lilian played with her fingers nervously, "I'm not that good at pe classes," the girl with golden locks admits with a smile on her face.

The sound of the whistle made all students quiet. Anderson called out for the first runners to get in position.

"Ready, steady, go!" Anderson shouted and you started running, fast as you could. The other students seemed fast too.

"Trying to win this for your lover?" You've could hear next to you. Georgia was running next to you, grinning mischievously. You ignored her comment and sprinted faster, surpassing all the other students already and started to run back. You could see Michael being ready, his hand stretched out to grab the baton as soon as you would arrive. Georgia was almost reaching you and you felt stressed. You didn't want her to reach her team faster than you.

"Hurry up!" Michael shouted repeatedly. You felt even more stressed now with him pushing you to be faster.

The decision to run even faster now was a bad idea. You were extremely close to passing the baton but tripped over your feet.

"What the..." Michael shouted and got cut off by you falling on him.

"Ou-Ouch...my leg..." You whimpered, forgetting for a moment that you were on the top of the blonde boy.

"What are you doing?!" He grunted angrily below you and looked up. You looked down and noticed his cheek had become red. Out of anger or embarrassment? You couldn't tell.

You both stared at each other awkwardly.

"Can you get off me?!" Michael asked annoyedly and you suddenly realized in which embarrassing state you were. You looked around and saw the other students staring at you two. Anderson was sitting on the bench and not paying attention at all, still writing some stuff down. Your gaze wandered down again to the boy below you whose brow was raised.

"What are you waiting for? C'mon get off of me! Everyone is staring at us... you idiot," Michael whispered, only hearable to you two. You immediately stood up and looked with red cheeks on the ground. If possible, you hoped that the ground would swallow you now, leaving no trace of you or what happened. It looked like your classmates were more curious about the incident which happened a few minutes ago than the Relay race.

"You both are so Nasty." Georgia walks to both of you with another boy next to her, the same one who bullied Michael in the classroom.

"Say, Danny, don't you think Michael enjoyed that?" She asks the boy next to her and laughs. So the boy's name is Danny and he seems to be close to Georgia. Two bullies, of course, they get along with each other if they have the same hobby.

"Hey new girl, Was that exciting? Thrilling? Did it make your heart skip a beat?" Georgia asks you.

"N-No it wasn't...! I...You pushed it too far this time, Georgia!" You responded angrily, hands fisting into balls.

"I know I did. That's what I do you know? But the real question is, how are you going to respond? I await with bated breath for your, no doubt, incredibly witty response." How shameless of her. This girl takes bullying to the next level for sure.

"Y-You...I..." You stutter nervously and get cut off by Georgia, "What? what was that? I didn't hear you."

She tilts her head and looks at you with an evil smile on her face, "Sure you aren't going to let me get away with it, are you? You have to say something. If you don't, it will only confirm my saddest suspicion that you are an insipid bore.

"You both are reaching the limit! Stop it!" Lilian stepped in. She clearly disliked Georgia and defended you.

"Ah Lilian Williams, Jealousy can be a very bitter pill to swallow, can't it?

"Are you stupid? Why would I be jealous of you?!" Lilian responds with her arms now crossed in front of her chest.

"Oh I don't know? Maybe it's because I'm rich while you are nothing more than the daughter of a Milliner." Georgia smirked unpleasantly and moved closer to Lilian.

"How rude! That's not true!" Lilian raised her hand.

"No stop! It's what she wants!" You grabbed your friend's hand. If she really did hit Georgia, any hope at forming some kind of peace treaty, no matter how tentative, would be destroyed in seconds which Lilian was aware of. You looked furiously at the two bully's but stayed silent.

"Are you saying I want to be punched? You think I'm a masochist like you?" Georgia looks at you now and Danny chuckles.

"I-I just dislike confrontations, that's all- especially if they are needless as this one." You had to think very carefully, wording your sentence with precision. You had realized that Georgia was the kind of person to pick up on the smallest of openings in conversations, and then exploit and open them up for her own amusement. Michael was watching you and Lilian, not really eager to join the fight between girls obviously.

"Michael will dream wet tonight." Danny mocks the blonde boy suddenly. Michael narrows his eyes at both of them so do you. It almost looked like two couples were fighting. Of course, that wasn't the case, it never will be, you and Michael disliked each other too much for that to be happening. Even the thought of it made your stomach feel upside down of disgust.

"Shut up," Michael answers rather calmy.

"You both have no other hobbies? Disgusting! Michael is not like how you all think!" You add angrily while standing next to Michael. Wait, did you just defend Michael? No, you weren't defending him but yourself. You didn't care about Michael to defend him right now, but, you did, didn't you?

Michael turned his head to you and his look in his eyes was different. It looked like he was surprised, either positively or negatively that you 'Judged' him.

"Say, Mikey, will you masturbate on it tonight? Like that? Ah...Ah yes...Oh, it feels good." Georgia keeps bullying Michael.

"I wonder if that girl next to him will do the same? Dreaming of her Mikey...Imagining he-" Danny gets cuts off by Anderson's whistle.

"What are you all doing? Acting like kindergarteners? What happened?" Anderson looked at you, "I'm sorry I tripped but I'm fine," you assured and smiled. You've could see from the corner of your eye how Michael was staring at your leg, he wasn't worried, was he? It wouldn't fit him to worry about you.

"I see, well, continue where it stopped." Andy picked up the baton and handed it over to Michael who was next in turn.

"Hey, are you sure you are okay?" Lilian asked you worriedly and you nodded, "Don't worry! I'm fine! Worse things happen at training." Lilian didn't seem to believe you. You started to walk and fell down on your knees, "Damn..."

Lilian bend down, "It hurts right?!" She stared on your leg and then into your eyes.

"I guess I just twisted my ankle that's all, nothing big." You looked up to her and your head turned. You saw how Michael was starting to run but turned his head to look at you. Somehow, in a weird way, you wanted to believe he was worried. No, he probably was waiting for Lilian to come back so Andy can pass the baton to her when it becomes her turn. Nothing more.

"Lilian, go back, I'm fine, really." You reassured Lilian again. "Fine, if you need help, let me know, okay?" Lilian walked to Michael and Andy whos turn was to run now. You tried to stand up and finally managed to get on your feet.

"Want a break?" Anderson asked you, "If you have pain you should take a break, go there and rest," he pointed at the bench and you nodded, limping towards the bench. You sat down and watched how Lilian started to run, surprisingly fast which made your team unbelievably win. Lilian jumped up and down happily and turned her head to you, giving you the victory sign with her fingers.

Michael was squatting, looking into your direction. You blushed and looked away. It was his fault too that you were now injured. If he didn't stress you out to run faster, you might have not run that fast.

"Team four won, congratulations." Anderson wrote down your names on a separate sheet. The students clapped their hands. Georgia and Danny clearly clapping forcefully for you all. The teacher told the students to take the basketballs from the storage room. You still sat down and saw Michael walking into your direction with Andy.

"Does it hurt a lot? You tripped there badly..." Andy asked and took his water bottle.

"I'm fine...no worries!" Of course, it hurt, how can an injured leg not hurt? Michael looked down at your leg and rolled his eyes.

"She is so clumsy." The blonde boy tells Andy and looks away.

"Hey!" You looked angrily at Michael and pouted. "You aren't innocent! You pushed me with your 'HURRY UP! HURRY UP!"

Michael looked at you with narrowed eyes and tilted his head, "My fault?" He questioned while staring into your eyes.

"Of course! This-" You pointed on your leg, "Is your fault too!"

"Leave her alone guys!" Lilian joined you all with a basketball in her hands. Anderson shortly after called all the students.

As for you, you didn't have to participate due to your injured leg. You watched the other students playing basketball. They were sorted out into two groups. Michael and Lilian seemed to be in opposite teams while Andy was in Michael's team. To your surprise, Michael was playing really well. None of the students could get the ball from him and he sprinted to the basketball hoop. Within seconds, the first goal was made by him, for his team.

You watched him high fiving Andy and brushing a few of his blonde hair strands behind his ear. It made you stare at him. Did you just think that he was cool? You shook your head and looked to him again. Michael was talking to Andy and turned his head to you while talking. He smiled.

You had to blink several times to make sure you had seen it right. That boy seriously smiled? What a day to be alive.

You blushed and looked down on your leg. He didn't smile at you but about something they were gossiping about you probably, yes, that would be it.

The school bell ringed after a while and Lilian walked towards you. "Come let me help you."

With Lilian's help, you two started to walk out of the sports hall. "Don't mind Georgia and Danny, they are both stupid selfish bullies," Lilian grumbled and kept holding you so you would walk easier, or better, limp easier towards the changing room.

"Williams, it's your turn to clean the sports hall! Where are you going?" A student suddenly shouts from behind.

"Oh gosh, I totally forgot that...Hey, Myers, help her!" Lilian ran back and Michael didn't bother to turn around but turned his head back, he looked from his shoulder to you. Great, why did Percy have to be sick today? It would be better if she was here helping you. You looked down, trying to ignore him. You didn't want Michael's help and you were sure he didn't want to-

"Rest your arm on my shoulder." Michael suddenly stands in front of you with his sports shoulder bag, looking down at your leg.

That felt like you were dreaming. Michael and helping you? Never.

You pinched your arm to make sure you weren't dreaming, "Ouch!" How silly.

The blonde boy tilted his head, giving you a confused look. "What are you doing?" He asked coldly.

"N-Nothing. I don't need help. Don't bother yourself with me," you responded and looked away.

"I didn't wanna help you. I only owe you one. You defended me there, so...But okay, whatever." Michael looked annoyedly away too, brows furrowed. So you did defend him and he was aware of it and shows now his gratitude? It was not like you did want to defend him in front of Georgia and Danny, it just happened, somehow. You ignored him and started walking. The pain in your ankle made it hard to walk and you almost fell down.

Out of sudden, Michael grabbed your hand from behind, helping you to keep your balance and to not fall down. You blushed and turned your head to him, his face unconcerned and blank, yet, he did help you.

"L-Let go off me!" You were kinda rude yourself now for someone who always complained about Michael's rude attitude. The point was that he wanted to 'Forcefully' help you and not on his own free will. You didn't want such forced pitty from him.

"Man, stop being so annoying. I'll take you to the changing room. Shall we just call it square, then?"

You pouted in response but gave up. It kinda made sense and you needed help anyway so you nodded. Michael took one of your arms and placed it on his shoulder, giving you support to walk. You started to feel that foreign feeling again. Your heart started to beat faster and there was just that weird feeling which you couldn't explain but you tried to ignore it and walked with him towards the girls changing room.

The sky above you was grey and a few raindrops hit your face. Seems like it would soon start to rain again. A soft autumn breeze blew, making your hair stream in the breeze. Michael didn't seem to be bothered by it and kept walking you to the changing room. It felt awkward for you, surely for him too to hold you but he was a boy with an understanding about owes and such apparently.

"There." You both reached the entrance of the girls changing room. Michael placed your arm down and walked off without any other word. You wanted to thank him but he didn't give you space to do so, probably on purpose.

Michael for sure was the weirdest boy you ever had met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤️ WARNING ❤️
> 
> There will be very soon mature content between the reader and Michael. If you don't like underage scenes happening then you should skip this series. ( This series will be around 20 chapters, max 25, depending on which order I will post the chapters, till the mature era starts and the second "Series" of this story). Yet, I recommend you to read the next chapters to have a better understanding of Michael. He shows different signs in this story compared to the movie.
> 
> Happy reading! ❤️ Again, thank you all so much for the support you give me with reading this story! comments and kudos are always highly appreciated! Both from anons and users.❤️


	12. Pet disaster

After changing your clothes you went to your locker with Lilian's help, taking your needed stuff out of it. Luckily the Pe class was the last class for today and you both went outside the school. Lilian's father called her and she said her goodbyes to you. You looked around, searching for your mother's car.

"Hun, over here!" Marleen calls out for you and you turn, seeing her a bit farther away. You limped towards her car and opened the passenger seat door, entering it.

"Darling?! What happened?" Your mother asks you panicky.

"I just twisted my ankle during Pe class, nothing to worry about." You smiled at her and placed your bag on your lap. "Are you sure? Do you want us to visit maybe a doctor?" Marleen asks you and starts driving. "No mom, I'm fine really! I have a good friend who-" Your mind interrupts you. Friend? Or friends? Lilian helped you and Andy was worried too. To be fair, Michael helped you too, of course with his own rules and standards.

"Okay, let me know if you have too much pain so I take you to a doctor."

You arrived with your mother after a while of driving at your place. You stepped down and looked at Myers's house. Deborah's car wasn't there, maybe they got stuck in traffic?

After changing your clothes, you ate lunch with your mother. You kept asking her why your father hadn't come home yet but she still responded he had a business meeting and such. The phone ringed and Marleen picked up. You've could see how she got panicked and hung up fast.

"Hun...Take a pair of pajamas and your toothbrush, everything you need for a sleepover, and change quickly." Marleen ran upstairs and you followed slowly with your injured leg, "Why? Can I see Jen again?!" You asked her happily and went to your room. Maybe your mother had planned a surprise meeting for you and your friend Jen. You took all stuff you need for a sleepover and put them into a bag. You changed your clothes, wearing a jeans autumn dress.

"Are you done?" Your mother asked you, waiting at the door. "Y-Yes? But what happened? Where do we go?"

"Just follow me." She walked the stairs down and took her car keys and bag, opening the door. She went over to you and helped you to walk out. Marleen guided you and you saw how you both were walking towards Deborah's place.

"M-Mom?! Is this a joke?" Frantically you try to push your arm away. Was she really about to take you to Deborah's place? Why? Why to them? Who planned this all?

"I had discussed it already with Deborah. Her Boyfriend won't be home, it's just her and Judith." She kept pulling you on your arm and rang their doorbell.

"And Michael! You forgot MICHAEL!" You still were trying to wiggle your arm out of her steel hard grip. "It is an emergency! Do you understand?" Marleen tells you and looks down at you.

"B-But mom! I can stay alone at home! MOM?!" You started to almost scream, whole Lampkin line would know by now that you were about to go to Michael's place with how vocal you were.

The door suddenly opens and Deborah greets your mother and you.

"Thank you so much, Deborah, I owe you one," your mother thanks to her. "Oh please, Marleen, that is no problem at all, I'm sure Michael will be happy too to have his friend over." Who is Deborah lying to? To you or herself? At this point, it looked like your parents forcefully wanted you both to be friends and get along. You looked inside but didn't see Michael anywhere, he must be in his own room probably.

"Mom? What happened? Is it something about Da-" You got cut off by Marleen who placed her hand on your head and stroked it gently.

"I will explain it later dear. Be a good girl, okay?" She bends down to kiss your cheek, "B-But...Yes, mom," you looked at her and nodded. Marleen smiled and Deborah took you in, closing the door.

"It's wonderful to have you here, have you eaten anything yet?" Deborah smiles and takes the bag from you. "Yes thank you, Miss Myers. Can I ask something?" You look up to her with curious eyes.

"Of course! Anything dear," Deborah placed your bag on the couch while you both were walking into the living room.

"Anything?" You ask her to make sure she will answer your question. "Yes anything," The woman responds and smiles at you.

"Why do I have to stay here? Did something happen to my dad?" You keep looking at her but your look turned anxious. Somehow you've sensed that something was wrong and that your mother was hiding something from you, probably connected to your father. Deborah sighed and bends down to you. She brushed few hair strands behind your ear and gave you a sympathetic smile, "I've shouldn't have responded with 'Anything'."

You blinked and looked worriedly at her, "Is it about my dad?". Deborah tilted her head and looked down on your fingers. You were unaware of it that you were playing and cracking them nervously.

"Your mother will surely explain it to you, okay?" She keeps smiling and stands up. Why couldn't they just tell you what was going on? It's again so typical that parents treat their children like beings without a sense of understanding. You sighed and nodded forcefully, from Deborah you wouldn't get any word out either. Deborah gave you a pat on the head and called for Michael.

Your heart stopped for a second, why did she have to call Michael? You could just stay here in the living room until tomorrow. No one would bother you that way nor you would bother some certain person who was about to walk down the stairs and probably say something rude.

The blonde boy walked down the stairs, "What?" You've could hear him asking his mother. He didn't seem to have seen you or realized you were sitting in the living room. "Your friend will stay here tonight, please go to her," Deborah walks into the kitchen. Michael didn't respond but you could hear footsteps getting closer to the living room. You looked at him and he leaned against the door frame, staring at you.

"Why?" Michael asks you, not taking his eyes off you. You weren't sure how to respond, after all, you didn't know yourself why you were here now and why you would stay the night at the Myerses.

"I don't know. Sorry to disturb you...I guess." You looked down on your jeans dress. Michael entered the living room and sat down on the couch in front of you, turning the Tv on. Both of you stayed silent and stared at the screen. It was almost funny. Michael and you couldn't endure each other for minutes even and now you had to endure each other almost the whole day, great.

"I-I wanted to thank you..." You broke the silence and Michael turned his head to you, playing with the Tv controller in his hand mind absented. He blinked several times confused, "For?"

"For today, you left suddenly and I couldn't thank you there. That's all I wanted to say."

"Okay. You don't need to thank me." His gaze wandered down your bare legs, he was looking at the injured leg. "You're lucky that you didn't break it."

"I guess so, but, are you okay yourself? Didn't you get injured?" You ask the blonde boy who stares into your eyes now.

"I'm fine." Michael sighed and left the living room, leaving you sitting alone. Your eyes followed him. It kinda did make you feel surprised that he chatted with you, even if it was only a few sentences. For his standards, that seemed already a lot to do. He didn't talk much to you and you still couldn't figure out if he disliked you or just isn't a talkative person in general.

Deborah placed a plate with fruits in front of you, "Please be comfortable. Don't worry about Michael, he only needs that inner Ice to get melted, trust me." She smiled and took a magazine, starting to read it.

"Thank you, I'm sorry for bothering." You smiled back at her and took a slice of the apples on the plate. "Oh my...Please don't say that! I really love you, you're an adorable girl! That's why I hoped you could befriend Michael. After moving to Haddonfield, he didn't make any friends here. He is mostly alone. Sometimes I wonder why it is like that...He can be a troublemaker but at home, he is very sweet and calm," Deborah sighs. To you, it looked like Michael was rather a calm person indeed unless someone bothered him.

"He helped me today..."

Deborah's eyes widen in surprise like she just heard something unbelievable. "Mikey helped you? How that?" She kept having a surprised expression on her face.

"I tripped today at Pe class and he helped me to reach the girls changing room." It didn't wonder you why Deborah was surprised, you hadn't expected that of Michael either, to help you. Although he mentioned he owed you it, you still kinda wanted to believe he wanted to help you yet you had to be realistic about it. Would he bother to help you if you hadn't defended him at the argument? Who knows.

"I feel like he might like you, dear. Michael isn't a boy to show his feelings easily. He kinda built a wall around himself and doesn't let anyone pass it. The only person he trusts and is open with is me." Deborah tilts her head and her smile turns into a frown, "You know, that isn't good. He needs to learn to make friends and be more social. I believe you could make him open up more and be his first friend. That's why I'm hoping you can reach him, one day eventually."

You nod and forgot you had still the apple piece in your hand. "I'll try my best!" You took a bite of the apple slice and smiled at Deborah.

"Thank-" The doorbell suddenly rang and Deborah went to the door and opened it.

"Hey mom," You've could hear Judith, Michael's older sister entering the home. "God I'm so hungry, what do we have for lunch today?" The girl asked her mother and walked upstairs. "We have pasta today. Judith, could you please come to the living room after you're done with your own stuff?" Deborah asks her and a loud yes can be heard.

After a while Michael's sister walks down the stairs, entering the living room. "Oh Uhm, hey?" Judith looks confused at you and Deborah tells her that you will be staying tonight at their place. Judith shrugs, "Sure. She can sleep in Mikey's room."

"Judi, She will sleep in your room." Deborah walks into the kitchen, warming up her daughter's lunch. "Mom, Steven will come over, can't she just stay at Michael's room? I will promise to take care of them." Judith pleads her mother and looks at you then. "She is a good girl, do you think they-"

"Stop, Judith? She will sleep in your room, end." Deborah can be heard shouting at her daughter. She walks to you into the living room after Judith starts eating her lunch in the kitchen. "Cutie, why don't you go upstairs? Come with me, "Deborah gestures you to follow her and smiles. You rather would stay here in the living room but you didn't want to be rude so you followed Michael's mother upstairs. She knocks on Michael's door.

"No." The boy answers from behind the door. Deborah rolls her eyes and knocks again, "Open the door, Mikey, she is your guest, please."

Silence.

The door slowly opens and Michael looks at you. You forcefully smile at him. After all, you both needed to get along somehow, at least for today. Michael clicks with his tongue and steps aside, making room for you to enter. Deborah tells you that if you need something you should tell it Michael or herself. You nod and she leaves, making you stand nervously in front of the blonde boy.

"So, will you come in or?" Michael asks and rolls his eyes, tilting his head.

"Yes...Thank you." You step into his room and he immediately closes the door behind him.

His room wasn't too small but not really big either. The walls were decorated with animal posters and some rock bands you recognized. He had a few clown looking decorations on his drawer and in an overall view, his room was pretty much a mess and not neat like yours. You kept inspecting his room while standing at one spot. He walked towards his chair and sat down, one arm resting on it.

"What?" Michael asks you and makes your head turn to him. Your cheeks blushed, "I like the band KISS too, they are one of my favorite rock bands." He rocked back and forth on his chair bored, "Me too." His answer was rather cold and not like a fanboy sounding. He kept staring at you while rocking on his chair. Your gaze wandered to the window and you saw a cage there, it looked like a hamster cage.

"You have a pet?!"

"Yes, his name is Elvis." His blonde head turns to the cage. "A rat."

You looked with big eyes to him, "Can I say hello to him?! Please?"

Michael looked confused at you and raised a brow, "Aren't you afraid of rats?" He asks and stands up.

"No of course not! I love animals!" You clapped your hands excitedly and giggled.

"I see, well then..." Michael opened the cage and took his rat pet out of it, holding it in front of you. You stroked its small head with your index finger and smiled, "He is so cute! Hello Elvis!" You've could hear him chuckling. It surprised you that he didn't act cold and was showing you his small pet. You looked at him while petting the rat's head. He looked back with his icy blue eyes.

"Do you want to hold him?"

"Yes please!" You nodded and looked excited. Michael handed you Elvis over and you carefully took him into your hand, a bit too careful. That animal was so small and made you afraid you could hurt it if you weren't careful enough. Its tiny heart was beating against your palm and you smiled.

"You can place him on your shoulder." He looked at you with a blank expression. You were too afraid and asked him to help you. He took the small rat from your hands and placed it on your shoulder. Elvis walked down your back and went up again to your shoulder.

You laughed as it tried to crawl up your head but went down again on your shoulder. Elvis suddenly crawled down your neck and went into your jeans dress. "E-Elvis no!" You tried to get the rat out but it playfully crawled down your chest. "Help me!"

Michael panicky went closer and held his hands up in front of himself, confused about what to do. As Elvis started to crawl towards your tummy, you touched yourself to get him out of your dress. "Michael! I can't get him out!"

"Where is he?" The blonde boy asked, waiting for your response. "My tummy!". Michael squatted in front of you, waiting for Elvis to get out of your dress and catch him. He hesitantly placed his hand on your tummy.

"HE IS GOING UP! UP!" You shouted and Michael frantically moved his hand up, "UP! HE IS-" he followed your command to your chest and accidentally touched it. Time freezes for both. You stare down at him and he stares back up to you, hand still resting against your chest. You blink and his eyes widen, realizing where his hand was.

"Wh-What are you doing..."

"You told me to go up?" He immediately stands up and takes his hand away. Elvis came out of your dress, wandering on your shoulder again. Your cheeks turned red and you kept staring at him, shocked and embarrassed.

Michael turned his head away and you've could see the pink shade forming on his cheeks. "Sorry." He brushed a few blonde hair strands away from his face and stepped closer. You took Elvis from your shoulder carefully and handed him over to Michael. He placed the rat into its cage again. You looked shyly at him and blushed. Michael was nervous too and he didn't know what to say.

"Is everything okay? Deborah opened the door and looked confused at both of you. "I've heard screams."

Michael and you looked at each other nervously, "I'm sorry! It was me! I-I somehow lost Elvis and got panicked." You smile at Deborah. It was embarrassing for you to tell Michael's mother what truly happened a few minutes ago. Deborah smiled, "Ah, so Michael showed you his little friend, that's nice."

"Mom can you leave?" Michael asked Deborah and sighed."Yes, I just wanted to make sure everything is okay. By the way Mikey, I will come late back so please listen to Judith, okay?" She places your bag on his bed and crosses her arms, looking at Michael, repeating herself, "You will listen, Okay?"

"Okay." The blonde boy rolls his eyes and throws his head annoyedly back. "Great, have fun you two! Oh, and if you need something, let Michael know." Deborah leaves Michael's room with a wink. You and Michael stay silent. It was awkward to talk to each other again. It kinda had started good, at least compared to the past meetings. Now both were silent, like usual.

"I already said sorry." Michael breaks the silence and throws himself on his bed. You sit down on the ground and look at his legs. "I know. You've could be more careful still..."

"You told me to go up, didn't you? So what do you mean?" He rests his head on his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. He surely wouldn't lose this argument, it was obvious. He constantly became defensive. "Yeah but...I mean, you know where you can touch and where not!" Your cheeks start to blush again. A sigh can be heard leaving Michael's lips. He sits up and leans back, resting on his hands behind him.

"Why are you so much of a Crybaby? There wasn't much to touch anyway."

Michael stares down at you cockily and your jaw drops. How rude. You look down on your chest and your face becomes redder than it was. Your lips part slightly but you can't find the right words to speak out. Insulted, you look away and puff out your cheeks. He stays silents but keeps his eyes on you.

"No one asked your opinion about my body!" You spit at him without thinking, letting your anger out.

"Why you gotta act up then?" The blonde boy keeps chilling on his bed while looking down at you.

"I-I'm not! There is a lot t-to touch! I'm a g-girl! Understood?

"You want to prove it?" Michael questions you and sits up straight, sitting on the edge of his bed. His forearms were resting on his lap.

"W-What do you m-mean?" You question back and stare at him. He tilts his head, rolling his eyes, "You've heard me. Are you chickening out?"

"I never do! Shut up!" Immediately you stand up, hands balling into fists. His cockiness is reaching the limits. You narrowed your eyes at him. You weren't sure what he meant but you were sure of one thing, you wouldn't chicken out of anything.

Michael jumps down from his bed and steps closer.

"Prove it."


	13. Friends?

"Prove it."

Michael stepped closer. His expression was blank but you've could tell he was curious about your reaction, or better, next move. You stepped back and gave him an awkward smile.

"I-I don't know what you mean or want but, I was joking!" You keep smiling at him and your back hits his drawer.

"Yes?" Michael crosses his arms, "I knew you would chicken out of this. Big mouth but nothing behind it." You blink confusedly and tilt your head. What did he exactly want you to do anyway? If you were honest to yourself, you wanted to know it but at the same time not.

"Hey! I'm not chickening out of anything! Don't be ridiculous!"

He looks up to the ceiling annoyedly and then back to you, clicking his tongue in disagreement, "Yes you do. So you want to prove or what?"

You move your hands frantically in front of your chest, "I-I didn't mean that okay!? Weirdo..."

"Weirdo? Says you?" Michael stepped back and walked towards his door.

"I think you just misunderstood me," your gaze wanders down and you look on the ground. Michael sighs and opens the door "Probably," he went out and closed the door behind him.

You breathe out relieved and look into the mirror on the wall, searching for any signs that might expose you to being nervous and embarrassed. Your cheeks were red and your face screamed that you were 'Nervous'. The feeling was so immediate to you, how he approached you and demanded you to prove something. Something which wasn't fitting to your age nor his. You sat down on his chair and looked out of the window.

Michael didn't mean that in a perverted way...Did he? It made you overthink. Overthink the idea in your head that he might be already perverted at such a young age.

The door opened and Michael entered. He was holding two cups in his hands, "Mom gave this, here," he walked towards you and placed the cup on the drawer. You stand up from his chair, "Thank you..."

The boy sat down on his bed and looked at you, "What? Do you want to stand there forever?"

"N-No." You took the cup from the drawer and took a sip. Deborah had made hot chocolate for both of you. It tasted very good and even gave a good feeling. It had started raining outside again so this cup of hot chocolate was fitting. Michael went to his window and opened it. He went back on his bed and saw you sitting on the ground. The blonde rolls his eyes and went down, sitting in front of you.

You blink surprised but look away. "You don't have to sit for me on the groun-"

"It's not for you," Michael interrupts you and sighs.

"Hmpf," You were sure he went down to sit on the ground for you but didn't want to admit it. You both stayed silent and Michael stared at you. It felt always so awkward to you when he was looking like that to you. Maybe some talking topic could change the vibe between you two? You started to think about what you two could talk about. Bringing up rock bands would be repeating and boring probably.

"Uhm, I asked you this but, who is that Wesley?" You ask Michael, unsure if that was a good topic to talk about.

"A loser, why do you care?" He responds and looks down at his cup. Maybe you made him feel uneasy talking about Wesley. You looked down on your cup too, "Well, you both argued and he seemed to bul-" 

"He didn't bully me, don't shit me." Michael answered angrily back and stared at you again. "Sor-Sorry I...I didn't m-meant to u-upset you," you stutter and feel right afterward embarrassed. Why did you even stutter? He kept staring at you, silently. Maybe it was indeed a bad topic to talk about. You didn't have bad intentions or thoughts of making fun of him but Michael didn't seem to be interested in talking about a bully.

Understanable.

"Why are you here?" The boy asks you suddenly and places his cup next to himself on the ground.

"I would have told you why if I knew it." You look at him as he stares at you curiously. Why did he want to know the reason anyway? He already asked you but keeps repeating his question. "Do you know by any chance? Did your mother tell you?" You question him back.

"If I knew, I wouldn't tell you anyway."

This time it was you staring at him curiously. Did Michael know anything and teases you now? You kept staring at him silently. "Yes?" The blonde boy asks you and looks mischievously at you.

"If you know what's going on, tell me! Please?"

Michael stands up and takes his cup, pointing at yours, "Wanna drink or?"

You look at him and shake your head, "N-no...But...Please tell me? Don't change the topic!" Not like you mentioned it would make any difference. He takes your cup too and opens the door, ignoring your request.

"Hey I'm talki-"

"Do you think I'm deaf or what? Follow me." Michael leaves the room, not even waiting for you to follow him. He probably thinks you will follow him anyway. You stand up and sigh, what other option you have left anyway? Slowly you follow him downstairs towards the living room. He places the cups in the kitchen and joins you quickly in the living room.

"Do you like Halloween?" You ask Michael as he sits down on the couch, gazing up to you.

"A lot," He looks to the tv. Halloween has always been your favorite event in the whole year. You looked at Michael and smiled, "Me too." Michael leaned back on the couch and rested his head on his hands behind him. "I wouldn't guess that."

"Why? Does Halloween have a gender?" You look at his lazy figure and pout, girls can like Halloween as much as guys do. "You look like a papa's princess, that's why," He stared at you now but kept leaning with his back against the couch lazily. Princess? What did he see that he says you look like a princess? In fact, you didn't show much of your girly side in his presence.

"Hmpf, don't assume things..." You sighed and rolled your eyes annoyedly at him

"Wanna trick or treat together then?"

You turned your head to him and gave him a confused look. Did he just ask you to go trick or treat with him? You were sure either you've misheard it or he was joking, trying to find an open spot to make fun of you. "Haha! Aren't you funny? Sure! Me and YOU!" If he wants to make fun of you, you know how to play it back.

"Nevermind." Michael went to the kitchen with that said. You blinked and wanted to stand up too to follow him. Seems like he was actually serious about it and you brushed away his offering with sarcasm. You stand up and follow him to the kitchen. He turns around and rolls his eyes, "What?" Do you wanna apologize to me?"

Your cheeks flush red, what nerves. "No? Why would I if a boy sulks over a sarcastic answer?" With crossed arms, you walk towards him and stare into his eyes. Michael leans against the table and tilts his head, blonde hair strands covering half of his face, "Says the baby who cries about everything, to me?" The mocking in his sound was unhearable. You puff out your cheeks and keep staring at him while he stares back at you.

"What now? You wanna stay silent or?" Michael keeps mocking you and throws his head back, sighing exhaustively, "Imagine you have a boyfriend, poor guy. I thought anyone dating my sister would go through hell but you seem ten times worse." Did he just say that? "WHAT? HEY YOU!" You step closer towards him and he immediately repositions himself, blinking rather confused and surprised.

"Take it back!" Your hands ball into fists. Michael keeps leaning against the table with his back but his surprised face turns serious, way too serious. His icy blue eyes pierce through your soul almost. You blush again and your heart starts pumping faster, redding your cheeks even more now, "J-Just take it back!"

"What if I don't?" He smirks. Suddenly, without giving you any space for reaction, he goes towards the other end of the table quickly, "Will you cry? Like a baby?" He teases and mocks you at the same time. You place both your hands on the table and look towards his direction, "I tell everyone you're a pervert who touched me!" He hears you yelling across.

"And then I tell everyone you liked it," countered smartly by him. Michael places his hands on the table too and looks over at you, competitive. Your jaw drops and your brows furrow, that's it. You run around the table to catch him. He loops the table several times. You will catch him no matter what-

"Enough!" Michael's sister enters the kitchen and grabs Michael's shoulder and then your arm. "How old are you two? STOP IT!" Judith shouts at both of you which is met by your sighing and his. "I'm having my boyfriend coming over, I won't babysit you two! Understood?"

"He started it!", "She started it?!"

Both your faces turn towards each other, competitive eyes staring at each other.

"As I care! You both better behave or I tell it, mum." Judith lets off your arm and Michael's shoulder. He grunts and adjusts his t-shirt, still looking at you. You turn your head away and walk towards the living room. "Michael you rat, do your homework!" Michael's sister orders him and the blonde boy doesn't respond. You hear footsteps walking up the stairs, must be him. Homework? Did you pack yours too?

"Ugh... My backpack is in his room..." Maybe he will come out or eventually go to the bathroom and you could then just take it out of his room. Your head turns towards the Tv and you watch some random news. After an hour Michael still didn't leave his room. You stand up and search for Judith in the kitchen but she wasn't there. There was another room upstairs, maybe that's hers? Nervously you walk up the stairs and step towards her door which was probably her room's door. "She might help me..." Still, nervously you knock on her door.

"Yes? Come in." You hear Judith inviting you in. You open the door and stand at the door frame. "My backpack is in Michael's room... can you help me-"

"Help you with what? Go ask him yourself, will you? As you see I'm pretty busy," Judith cuts you off and rolls her eyes. She was sitting in front of her vanity table, doing her makeup. "What are you waiting for? If you have homework just do it together, my god," you can hear her sighing annoyingly. Silently you step out of her room and close the door. So much about Judith helping you.

Your head turns towards his door and you stare at it. Hesitantly you walk towards it and take in a deep breath, it can't be that hard to ask for your own backpack, can it?

You knock on his door, two times only to be specific. "Yes?" Surprisingly he answered instantly. "My...backpa-" The door suddenly opens in front of your face. "Need it? Come in." You blinked surprised but didn't wait for an extra invitation again. Slowly you enter his room and he walks towards his table, ignoring you almost after you entered. Michael grumbles and murmurs something. You look over to him as you pick up your backpack, did her perhaps struggle to do his homework? None of your business.

"Do you need help?" You instantly hold your hand in front of your mouth, why did you even ask? Michael doesn't respond nor shows any reaction. Of course, he wouldn't admit he sucks at something. You keep looking at his focused face and that certain weird feeling pokes you again. His head slowly turns towards your direction, blonde hair covering the side of his face which was looking at you. "What do you want?"

"I could maybe help you? Take it as an appreciation that I can stay here." He smiles suddenly and his face softens which makes you blush all over again. "I see, you wanna stay in my room tonight?" His voice sounded calm, unusually calm but at the same teasing. "N-No? Why do you make up things!" You shout at him and pout.

"You said staying HERE, didn't you?" He leans back on his chair and rocks back and forth on it. "I didn't? I mean I-I k-kinda did yes but-"

"You're an annoying girl for sure, but..." And for the first time, you hear him chuckling. He chuckled while looking at the ceiling. You stop moving your hands in front of yourself frantically and watch him sinking into his thoughts. The blonde boy keeps staring at the ceiling, as like someone would have talked to him, him listening carefully, to his mind.

"But?" You ask him suddenly curiously. He stands up and gestures you to come closer. You walk towards him nervously and stand in front of him. "Sit down, I have a problem at this part." You sit down slowly and look at his book. His hand moves in closer and his finger points to a math formula. Luckily you knew how to solve it. From the laying pens on his table, you took one and started to explain to him how to solve it. Michael stayed silent and you could feel he was listening focused.

"You see? That's how you do it! Easy right?"

"I see," You hear him responding while he stands next to you, a bit bent. "Stop talking like I'm stupid."

You turn your head towards him and didn't expect him to be more bent by now." I didn't mean that y-"

His face was dangerously close next to yours. You stay frozen, so does he. You both look into each other's eyes and it feels like time either stopped or wants to move slower. His Icy blue eyes, his blonde hair shining like gold from the sunlight shining through his window. He blinks, which feels weirdly slow, so slow. How often did he blink by now? How many blinks did you miss out by now in your trance?

"EEEK!" You suddenly come back to your senses and squick embarrassed, pulling yourself back. The chair shakes a bit.

"W-Watch out!" Michael tries to hold the chair for you which was falling backward, with you on it. "What are you doing! I almost fell down you Idio-"

"OUCH!" You hit the ground suddenly and look up at him angrily. "Why did you let go of the chair!?"

"What did you expect? That I help you?" Michael coldly answers while looking down at you emotionless. "Yes? How mean!" You spit at him and keep looking up at him. "You called me an idiot." He kept staring down at you and fixed his chair. You stand up and rub your back, what a boy. What a boy, that you feel so weird around him. You dislike him a lot but at the same time, there is something about him that makes you like him? Like him? Can you call it liking? Or is it something different? Maybe that feeling never has been discovered, maybe you were the first person feeling it?

Let's continue doing our homework," Michael snaps you out of your thoughts. He takes his Notebook and Books from his table, gesturing you to sit at his table. "Sit here, I go to my bed."

The next two hours passed with you both doing your homework. There wasn't much talk in between it, besides random questions like have you solved this or that. You stretched your arms while sitting and leaning back. "Finished." Michael looks at you and continues to do his own homework. "If you're hungry, ask Judith, she probably made something for us."

"It's okay, I'm not really hungry, how is your homework going?" You ask him while still leaning back against the chair.

"Almost done, wanna go downstairs? I join you soon," You hear him telling you a bit distracted. Maybe he wants to be a bit alone in his room? Could be. You went out of his room without a response and saw Judith in the living room, looks like she was cleaning up.

"Ah hey, did you get your backpack?" Michael's sister asks you while prepping the living room. "We did our homework..."

"That's great, I knew you both can get along! My boyfriend will be arriving any minute, do me a favor and don't argue with my shitty brother, okay?" Judith crosses her arms and looks at you, waiting for a response obviously. Your nose wrinkles annoyedly and your shrug at her, "I never start anything, just saying." Judith rolls her eyes and tilts her head," I don't care who starts it, just avoid him okay?"

Of course, you would avoid that boy but staying tonight at the Myerses makes that almost impossible, unless you lock yourself in the bathroom. "Yes promised," how annoying, his bigger sisters demands you to ignore someone who you can't ignore, at least not completely. "Great, okay so..." Judith walks towards the kitchen and gestures you to follow her. She opens the fridge and points to a plate, "I made these for your dinner, and Michael's. You don't need to warm up anything, understood?"

You nod. If she knew you know how to warm-up your own food with a microwave, she wouldn't act like you were five years old.

"When will mom be back?" You hear suddenly Michael's voice asking. He steps down the stairs but stops midway when he sees you standing in the kitchen. Michael's question stays unanswered with a sudden ringing at the door. Judith walks towards the door and opens it, greeting her boyfriend. "Let's go, I will puke..." Michael tells you, gesturing you to follow him after Judith kisses her boyfriend and pulls him into the house.

You agree that you weren't eager to see some certain scenes and follow him. He leads you towards their garden, it looks smaller than the one you have at your house. He kicks the leaves on the ground, "Disgusting," the blonde boy whispers under his breath hand keeps kicking the leaves. You watch him and sit on a swing close by, rocking your legs slowly back and forth. "They're a couple you know?" You tell him with a raised brow.

"It doesn't mean they have to fuck in our faces." Michael turns his head to you with a disgusting look on his face. "Unless you like that," he adds and looks at the ground. Your cheeks turn red and you look up to the sky while swinging, "I don't, okay? I'm not like you." What does he even think?

"You're right, You're different. You hide how you feel while I don't." The boy squats and inspects a few of the leaves laying on the ground. "No? I'm always honest with how I feel, I never hide it, why do you say that?" You question him and stop swinging. He looks up to you while squatting, "Whatever."

You stand up and walk towards him, squatting too in front of him. "What are you doing?" You ask him. He stands up, ignoring your question, how rude.

"Fine then ignore me!"

Michael shrugs and looks down at you, "I'm not your daddy stop asking me for attention."

You blink confusedly and stand up too. "Hey, tough boy! Stop talking like I cling on you!" You counter back and cross your arms in front of your chest. "Did you know our school has a spring trip?" He asks you out of the blue, changing the topic.

"Really? What trip is it?"

"They will take us next year to a field trip, so boring," Michael rolls his blue eyes.

"I think nature is amazing." You look at him and scratch your cheek shyly, "It's beautiful, I mean forests, nature." Michael raises his brows, "You like it? I don't think it's interesting. I wanna do cool stuff, not so childish stuff like looking at flowers or picking up mushrooms," he walks inside again and you follow him."It's not childish."

"You don't have to agree with me." He looks from his shoulder at you, tilting his head slightly.

"I don't mean your opinion is not valid. I just think you're wrong...Kinda." You tell him, following him to the kitchen.

"Alright miss I know everything better."

"I didn't mean-"

"Whatever, girl," He takes the plate with the two sandwiches out of the fridge and takes one, walking upstairs again.

You stand there, looking at the plate he placed on the kitchen table, this will be for sure a tough night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤️ WARNING ❤️
> 
> There will be very soon mature content between the reader and Michael. If you don't like underage scenes happening then you should skip this series. ( This series will be around 20 chapters, max 25, depending on which order I will post the chapters, till the mature era starts and the second "Series" of this story). Yet, I recommend you to read the next chapters to have a better understanding of Michael. He shows different signs in this story compared to the movie.
> 
> Happy reading! ❤️ Again, thank you all so much for the support you give me with reading this story! comments and kudos are always highly appreciated! Both from anons and users.❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Halloween 2007
> 
> I'm back and will update stories frequently again and on time ♡ Stay tuned! ♡


End file.
